Dee
by Veespa
Summary: Sequel to the story Decisions of Destiny, life goes on for Mason and Drakes families.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this new story and for staying by my side helping me.**

**This is the sequel to Decisions of Destiny. Although I am working on this story, it will not be published as often, since I will work simultaneously with Sunrise. But I wanted to leave this little chapter for you to know that I did not forget about it.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter One**

_**"There are parents who do not love their children; there is not a grandfather who does not adore their grandson." - Victor Hugo**_

It was very early in the morning, when a small set of hands, began to open, very slowly, the door of the Masons' bedroom. Revealing the unexpected presence of a tiny visitor, in the bedroom. The tiny little feet crept, stealthily towards the bed. Tiny hands took on the end of the bed, the feet climbed up the stool, starting to take, a big push to jump. Suddenly the two people who lay asleep deeply, felt the little body bouncing between both two.

"NANA! GRAND-DEY!" Says a small voice, as she kept jumping happily onto the bed again and again. "Wake up, wake up!

Suddenly is heard a loud growl in the room, while one of the people, had been sleeping, begins to wake up, rolling over in bed to stare at the little person next to him. "Miss Dee! Didn't your mother teach you to knock before entering a room with the door closed?" Said Perry, trying not to smile, showing his famous granite face in court at his granddaughter. That little one, who looked so much like the beautiful woman had at his side and that pretending to be still asleep.

Dee, just shrugged it off. "But Grand-dey. Don't you remember, what day is today? You promised me you would make me fat toast for breakfast." Dee says, giving her grandfather, the same radiant smile of her grandmother. That smile that made to the famous lawyer so vulnerable just by just look at it.

It took Perry all his willpower to not give, in to his granddaughter charm. "Well, well , my little miss, I don't think I remember, that today is a special day," replies Perry. Of course, that was completely false, as Perry wouldn't forget one of the happiest days in his life. The birth of the little treasure, he had in front of him. When an evening out with friends, had turned into nearly a tragic night for them, as he and Della had nearly lost their little girl and her mother, his princess. But the time had passed so quickly, as his treasure, the joy in his life, was now four years old.

Dee looks incredulously at her grandfather. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten what day it was today. "Grand-Dey! You don't remember what today is?" Asks Dee, showing a big pout, accompanied of a look of sadness on her face, as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "GRANDPA PERRY, today is my birthday, don't you remember that is why Mommy and I came to LA, yesterday afternoon. To have my birthday party here at your house." Dee raised both her eyebrows at Perry, in the same challenging way as her grandmother.

Perry avoided smiling at the small outburst of his granddaughter, realizing he probably was carried the teasing a bit too far, as Dee was being calling him Grandpa Perry, which she only did when she got really mad at him. Perry tried again hard not to smile, as see his granddaughter sitting in her bed with him, it was almost as if his princess was small again. Dee knew pouting worked on her grandpa, because he never liked to see any of his three women in his life, upset or near tears.

"Your birthday? Really? Which means you're a little lady of three years." Says Perry laughing at the confused look on his granddaughter's face. Because Perry knew, very well, what to intentionally say, the wrong age of his granddaughter, just would bothered her even more.

"NO! NO! GRANDPA PERRY! Today, I am four, FOUR YEARS OLD!" Dee said, holding up four fingers for her Grandpa to see.

In that Della decided to intervene, before Dee, really got mad at his grandfather. She had laid very still listening to the small interlude between grandfather and granddaughter. But when she felt that the Mason temper gaining strength in Dee, she knew she should put an end to it, before Dee really got upset with Perry. She didn't want the day spent trying to fix things between those two. Although she also knew neither could stay angry with each other for long. Partly because Dee had learned from an early age that she could wrap her Perry around her little finger and tug to get what she wanted or needed from him. The word NO, it didn't exist in Perry's vocabulary, when it came to his granddaughter, just like it had been with his princess and even a little more.

Dee even at her young age, knew how to get her grandfather's attention. She learned very well, that Perry week point was jealousy. She knew when she couldn't get her way, she would turn her all attention to her Grandpa Paul, ignoring the great lawyer. Even though Paul knew what she was doing, mocking and annoying to his friend. He and Della both enjoyed watching what was happening between the oldest and youngest Masons.

But today Della didn't want that to happen, she wanted this to be a day to celebrate this precious treasure' birthday. So, she pretended to just wake up, moving to sit up and lean against the headboard. "My precious girl, why are you up so early? Perhaps, did you forget where you were and wanted to make sure you were in the right home by visiting us?" Asks Della, taking her granddaughter into her arms.

Dee shakes her head several times, as she wipes a lost tear from her cheek onto her pajama tops. "No Nana! I am in here early to make sure…."

"So you can be sure, that we remember that today is the birthday o of the most beautiful girl that exists on the face of the earth. Who just happens to be, my precious granddaughter, Della Ann Margaret Street Mason is it not? Della says, before Dee could answer, kissing her chestnut curls.

Dee nods. "Yes, Nana, today is my birthday, but Grand-dey didn't remember," says Dee, with a big pout and the tears starting to fall down her face.

Della sighs, looking at Perry with a raised eyebrow in disapproval. Then she smiles at her granddaughter, "My girl, do not listen to your Grand-dey. He was just trying to make you think he forgot, which I know he hasn't. You may be the smallest, but you are one of the most important people in his life. I could even risk saying that you are even more important than me." Della tells her granddaughter, giving him a tender kiss on the forehead, then turning to look at Perry. "Especially today. Isn't that right Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, of course." Says Perry, giving his granddaughter a mischievous of dimple smile. "As if I'm going to forget what day is today. Today my littlest lady turns four. Although I have to clarify for the record that all three of you are equally important in my life." Perry leans over to tenderly kiss Della on the lips.

Dee covers her face her small hands, for not to look. "Yuck!"

Perry and Della smile at the expression of their granddaughter. "Yuck! Young lady." Della says, frowning at her granddaughter.

"Dee, my precious granddaughter. You, could forgive your grandfather?" Perry asks, tossing off the bed linen, "Now, if you will excuse me, I will go take a shower, dress and go downstairs to start working on someone's request for fat toast."

Dee squirms to be released from her grandmother's arms to wrap her tiny arms around her Grand-dey's neck, hugging him tightly.

Well, well, well would you look at this." It's hear a voice from the partly opened door, as everyone observes that someone pushes the door to open it completely, to then see Lizzie with crossing her arms and leaning against the frame of the door. "I am wake up early to be the first one to wish my little one a happy day, for her fourth birthday. But the missy wasn't where I left her last night. So, I go to the next place where I suspect I would find her and here she is. Right in the middle of her grandparents' bed, bouncing on it, no less." Lizzie rolls her eyes, the look that only Della notices. "But, when, one did that at her age, you was told me not to and returning to my room. Continue, you two spoiling this so called precious angel, if in the end I am the one who will deal with this little demon in disguise."

Perry has gotten up, putting on his robe, he walks over to his princess, "Good morning to you too my princess," says Perry to his daughter kissing her forehead. "Well, if I remember correctly, you could to stay, more times than go back to your room." Perry laughs as he takes several steps to go to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Della couldn't help but smile at the small outburst of jealous from her daughter. She knew it wasn't jealous of her parents, if not that it was for the amount of attention Dee was giving her grandparents.

In that, Dee moves down to the end of the bed, using the step stool to get off, she went over to where her Mom was standing. "Mummy, it's not that I didn't want you to be the first to greet me, I just wanted you to get the sleep a little later and that way you could rest more. You worked so much more this week. My Grandma Mae has putting me to bed every night, reading to me as well. I was going to come get into bed with you, but didn't want to wake you. Also, I don't get to wake up Nana and Grand-dey very often."

Della could only smile at her granddaughter's astute explanation. Although Dee physically resembled her, she was just as smart and delightful as her grandfather, knowing even at a young age, how to reach all them. Lizzie bent over picking up her daughter, to fill her with kisses and hugs, making Dee start to laugh loudly. Della felt her heart overflowing with joy. As she watched the beautiful show between her daughter and her granddaughter. She gives a strong sigh, at the thought that those two would always be her babies.

"Well, my missy, lets go do the same as your grandfather is, we are going to shower and dressed. By the time we are done, her Grand-dey, may have already started on omelets and pancakes for breakfast." Smiles Lizzie.

Dee shakes her head several times. "NO, NO, NO! Mommy, its fat toast day." Dee says strongly as she refute her mother. The little girl looks at her grandmother, to check that everything said by her was right. Della just manages to nod her granddaughter. As the emotion and happiness overwhelmed her heart, making tears of happiness appear on the face of Della, as she, give her little one a sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**Thank you very much, for your good or bad reviews, will always be received.**

**Here is another chapter of Dee. I am sincere, I did not plan to publish this chapter, until would have finish the next Sunrise chapter and publish it first. But as, I fear that it may take a little longer than expected, here I leave this. Hoping for you to have me a little patience.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Two**

After Perry gave himself a quick shower. He finished to shave and dress, for later heading quickly to the kitchen. Once there he started making coffee and then he gathered the all items necessary to make the order of fat toast, which his granddaughter had requested for her birthday. Starting to smiled to himself, knowing that syrup would turn into a chaos in the hands, of his little one. Something that would not please her mother and much less her grandmother, so he deciding to use the powdered sugar in the fat toast of Dee.

Perry, had set the table and had everything ready by the time the three women of his life would arrive in the kitchen. Tom, thinking of the comfort of his Wawita, had built two special chairs for her. Each had their arms and back at the right height at the kitchen table or on the island, so the smallest member of the family, could sit comfortably and enjoy with them, the family moments. As Perry heard his women were about to go down, he hurried to pour several cups of coffee and a small glass of milk for Dee.

The first of his women came into the kitchen was Dee, "Grand-dey! I forgot to ask," she stopping just far enough away from the stove, how Della had taught her. "May I get some hot cocoa? Please Grand- dey." Dee asks her grandfather, giving him that look to which Perry could never deny her anything.

Perry glances at both his daughter and wife for some sort of an answer. Both just shrugged their shoulders, knowing Dee would get her way eventually. "Alright my precious girl, into your chair and I will make you some while the rest of breakfast finishes cooking."

Perry was extremely happy seeing the women in his life talking and laughing as they sat around the table. It was difficult for him hard to believe that he and his beautiful Della would be celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary in a few short months. Giving thanks every day for that woman, who gave him, one of the most wonderful gift of his life, the fruit of their great love their daughter. His precious princess, the one that with the passing of the years would also give him, his little angel. His little Dee.

At that time Perry remember the year that his granddaughter came to their lives and how difficult it was for him to accept his princess' pregnancy and her decisions she made. But above all he could not stop remembering to his old flame Laura Robertson, that woman, which had tried hard, in wanting to take away his granddaughter and trying declare to Lizzie an unfit mother, so she could adopt Dee. Because she having the absurd thought that in that way he would return to her side. Laura always was a woman who never knew how to accept, that he never loved her, how he loved the woman who was his wife. Even she had managed to have Dee and Della kidnapped, making the family spend the worst days of their life.

But even after the passage of time Laura was still paying for all the damage she had caused. Because after she managed to get out of all her legal problems, she was practically bankrupt. Although Glenn had given Laura the law firm as part of the divorce settlement and a small fortune, she was left with nothing, as all that money was spent on lawyers for her defense. After her lawyers, they reached an agreement with district attorney Hamilton Burger. She would have to spend 6 months in prison and another 6 in a mental health center, so that she would get rid of Perry's obsession. Part of the agreement was that she would have to give all the information about Luigi Lombardo that she had. After leaving prison, she could never again exercise the law, since her license was revoked for life. Laura had to sell the firm to the highest bidder because once the main reason for the divorce came to light, clients went with Glenn and other partners to the new firm, staying a few with Laura. Until they found someone else to help with their corporate work. She also had to face the fact that her family and friends turned their backs, losing of her social status, no one wanted to be related to a someone, who had dared to attempt against the life of a helpless child.

Perry couldn't help but smile to himself, thinking that fate moved its cards very well accommodating the things, making everything fit in its place. The irony was that Laura was now working as a legal secretary in a small law firm in Denver. The number of times she mocked of Della, criticizing on the fact that his wife was just a simple secretary. Now, she was like Della a secretary who wasn't making the enough money to afford any of the luxuries that she had been used to with her former life.

It had been nearly two years, when Della meet herself by chance with Lorraine in a shopping mall in Los Angeles. She had come from Denver to visit her parents. This time Lorraine told Della about of the arrival of their second child and that it had been a girl... She also told her that Brendan had not had any contact with his mother since Laura conspired to kidnap her and Dee. When Lorraine spoke about her children, she said that like Dee, she looked a lot like Della, her daughter was the living portrait of Laura. Della thought at that moment that this was another irony of destiny, as like Laura, she wanted to stay in any way her granddaughter, now she could not see her own granddaughter. Della also hoped that this little girl only resembled Laura physically and that she would not inherit her grandmother's feelings too. Hoping that little girl will became a good hearted person like her parents were.

Sometime later, Della found in a magazine of the society of Denver, an article about the Robertson family, this article was accompanied by some photographs. In one of them appeared Brendan, Lorraine, their children, accompanied by Glenn and his new wife, Gladys Bergman Robertson. Della told Perry that she was Gladys Bergman, the one who had been Laura's personal secretary for almost ten years. Glen and she had fallen in love after starting to work together at the new law firm, getting married six months later.

Perry felt his heart squeezing, remembering that terrible night four years ago. Where he and Della received the call from Andrea and Mae, telling them that Lizzie was in the hospital and that the doctors did not know if she and the baby would survive. Perry shook his head several times to erase all those bad memories from his mind because now, the all events that happened around up of the birth of his little angel, they were a just bad memory and now he would only dedicate make his granddaughter happy. In especially today, as his littlest angel was now four years old

In that, a little voice, pulled it out Perry of his thoughts, bringing him back to the kitchen and what he was supposed to be doing.

"Grand-Dey, Grand-Dey! Listen to me, please, where is my fat toast? It has to be done." Dee says as she shows Perry a big pout.

In that, Perry laughed, when looking at his granddaughter and her pout. "Excuse me my little missy, your Grand-dey is trying to get it ready for you." He platting the scrambled eggs on to the platter with the bacon, sausage on it. There was also a plate of fat toast. Then he stopped to put one small plate together, two sausage, two pieces of fat toast sprinkled with powdered sugar, both cut into bit size pieces and a spoon full of scrambled eggs. Picking up the plate he presented it to his precious girl, placing it in front of her, smiling excited to see his happy little girl, not preventing a lonely tear rolled down his cheek. Dee was as happy and excited to see how her grandfather had served a special dish just for her, giggling before picking up her fork. Then she puts the fork down on the plate, glancing around the table, which Perry was slowly filling with the trays filled with breakfast for the adults.

As Della realized something was wrong with her granddaughter, "Dee, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Nana, as much as I want to start, no one else has food on their plate yet. Plus, Grand-Dey forgot of my napkins."

"Excuse me, my missy, you are right, here is your napkin. What happens is that the distracted Grand-dey accidentally hid the napkins under her Nana's plate." Perry smiles to his little girl.

Finally joining his girls at the breakfast table, he places a small glass of orange juice in front of Dee, who raised the ever present eyebrow at him, about to protest, making Perry laughs. "Yes, my precious," was all he said, stopping the protest that wasn't going to come.

"Lizzie, yesterday, I forgot to ask you. Why didn't my Aunt Mae come with you?" Della asked worried that something was wrong with Mae.

"Mom, nothing to worry about. Grandma Mae is coming up with Andrea and Ken. They will be here approximately in two three hours. What happens is Grandma Mae, stayed at Bolero Beach, waiting for the surprise to finish being baked, decorated and packed properly for travel." Lizzie smiles at her mother. "Mom, you really don't think Grandma is going to miss this angel's party? If she, like the two of you, she is an expert at spoiling her more than necessary." Lizzie replies to her mother, as caressing her daughter's hair.

"Mommy, don't forget about my grandpa Paul and Grandma Margaret. They are an expert at spoiling me too." Dee says to her mom, smiling with the same naughty smile of her grandfather.

Lizzie shakes her head as smiling. "No, my missy, as I could forget about, to your other grandparents." Lizzie replies as she rolls her eyes, remembering that this little girl had all those people in the palm of her hand.

"Mommy, mommy! Please, say me, is Pedro going to come here today?" Dee asks her mom excited.

Lizzie can't help but smile when she sees her little girl's face full of powdered sugar. Although, she knew that her little one would be disappointed to hear her response. "I'm sorry, my little one, but Pedro will not come today."

"Pedro, who is Pedro?" Perry asked his granddaughter, with some curiosity.

"Grand-dey, Pedro is the son of Maria." Is Dee's response leaving even more intrigued and curious, to his grandfather. Then Perry looks at his daughter, looking for an answer. Lizzie smiles, remembering how overprotective and possessive her father could sometimes be.

"Dad, Maria, is a Mexican woman, who Andrea and me, helped with a legal issue, between her and her husband. He was trying to obtain, the ownership of the family restaurant of Maria. The restaurant had belonged to Maria and her family for several years. We can managed to prove that her ex-husband had no right to claim anything, so he was ordered to stay away from the restaurant, Maria and her family. Maria also obtained sole custody of Pedro and as she could not pay our fees. We decided to make an agreement with her." Lizzie sighs. "As Andrea and I worked for long hours. It is very difficult for us to keep the house clean and our meals are often not as balanced as they should be for a small growing little girl, even with the help of Grandma Mae. We know that the grandma is not as young, how she was, when she took care of us. Now for her it is more difficult to do housework and also take care of this little imp. Maria also helps to Grandma Mae with the grocery shopping and she cooks sometimes." Lizzie, smiles, "Pedro is her son, he recently turned six, sometimes he comes with Maria to our house or the school bus gets dropped him at the home after kindergarten. He and Dee have become best friends. Pedro is teaching Dee to count and also some words in Spanish, something I'm sure will make Tom very happy."

Dee shakes her head. "NO, NOT MOM, Pedro is not my friend, he's my boyfriend, and we're getting married." Dee announced. Both Lizzie and Della rolled their eyes, just waiting for Perry's reaction to his precious girl´s occurrence.

"GET MARRY? I don't think, so young lady, boyfriends either, perhaps, friends and nothing else. You still, my missy is too young to be thinking of marrying." Said Perry in a lower version of his courtroom voice. Although that supposed boyfriend was only 6 years old. Perry wanted to be the only gentleman in his granddaughter's bright armor for a long time. Causing Dee's hazel eyes to getting big, showing sign of tears beginning form.

"Marry, who is getting married?" It came a voice from the kitchen doorway, trying Dee twisting around in her chair.

"UNCLE TOM," Dee shouts, extending her arms, to him. Tom hurries to pull up her, outing her of the chair turning her around, so she can look him.

"I'm not sure, who is young lady? Although, she kind of looks a lot like my little Wawita. But with all that covered in fat toast and powdered sugar, I don´t know what to say." Tom smiles, as he kisses Dee's cheek, not caring too much, if he get dirty of sugar. "What do you think, Diana?"

"I agree, with you Tom. I'm sure that under that sugar cover is the young lady, who is celebrating her birthday today." Diana smiles.

Perry gets up of his chair, indicating Diana to take his chair. "I was suspecting we would have more people here for breakfast, so I did a little more, but I really did not think it was you two."

Tom takes a seat on the island stool, still holding on to Dee, accepting a wet napkin from Perry for a certain face in need of sugar removal. "Dad, you certainly believed, that I could miss the fourth birthday of my little Wawita?"

"But Tom my child, where did you two come from. It was supposed at least one of you to be in the middle of the Bavarian Alps." Says Della.

Tom nods, "yes mom, I was. But I finishing up earlier so I could get here and with a bite of help, we both are here."

"I passed, last week in San Francisco, in an official matter of my office, so it was easier for me, to get here." Diana replies, "so Dee, who is Pedro, huh?" She looks at Dee smiling, giving her a wink of complicity.

While Perry stared, the exchange of affection between her son and her granddaughter. He couldn t avoid released a loud snort at the thought, that Pedro would be just the beginning from a long list of friends and suitors of his granddaughter, with that he would have to deal, from here in forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Three**

Lizzie found herself sitting on the back-yard swing of her parents' house, watching as her daughter enjoyed her birthday party. She smiled seeing her so happy and excited surrounded by her whole family. There was no doubt that her girl was much happier in the arms of her Grand-Dey. Seeing that sweet image she couldn't help wondering herself, who of the two, enjoyed more, the grandfather or granddaughter. Perry looked and behaved like a little boy next to his little angel, who was being spoiled and pampered like no one else. Her precious girl had even achieved accomplished the great feat of wrapping her mother around her little finger. Della had always been the voice of reason, when Perry or Tom tried to pamper Lizzie. Always telling them every child should have certain limits and understand that NO, meant just that NO! Yet, that word rarely left Della's mouth when it came to her granddaughter.

Seeing Dee so happy made her thoughts drifted back to four years earlier, to that Christmas night where she was standing in front of PJ completely determined to reveal him the truth. After reflecting for a long time, Lizzie had decided it was time for PJ and both families to know that Dee also belonged to the Drakes. She had even illusory thought that there would be a happy ending for they, becoming the perfect family her girl deserved. But this happy illusion disappeared in the same instant when Gala announced she was pregnant. She still couldn't erase in her mind how happy to her daughter's father looked as he professed the love for the woman he had loved since they were teenagers. She couldn't help feeling sad at the thought she and her little girl would never be part of his life.

But now, that she looked at how happy her baby was next to her family, she felt that had done the right thing, as tell truth about her daughter's father, it would only have brought pain and suffering to both families. Lizzie smiled sadly to see how her little angel was growing so fast, but she also felt very proud, remembering Dee was a bold and smart girl. There was no doubt that her little girl had inherited the best from both families, but regrettably, she had also obtained the Mason temperament, highlighting more when her grandfather tried to tell her NO or pretend to have forgotten something. On those occasions it was Della who came to calm the waters between grandfather and granddaughter.

Lizzie knew that it would just be a matter of time before her little one, would to start asking questions about her absent father. Her little girl already had begun to wonder, why her friends always had a mommy and daddy around them. Realizing that at the preschool events, her classmates were always accompanied by both parents, while she was only accompanied by her mother or on special occasions by her grandparents. Perry and Della had realized the confusion of their little girl, so they two decided that at least twice a week, they would get up very early to go from Los Angeles to Bolero Beach to take their granddaughter to preschool.

Granted, Dee had her Grand-Dey, Tom and Paul as a reference of father figures. Yet, Lizzie felt it would never be the same, as she knew what it was like to grow up as Daddy's girl. Her daughter would never have that privilege and all because of the bad decisions that she took in her life. But in spite of everything, Lizzie would never regret the decision of giving birth to her baby. Her sweet Angel was the most important little person to her and as her mother would do everything in her power to make her happy.

"Hey, little sister! A penny for your thoughts." A voice and the slight swinging of on the side swing took Lizzie out of all her thoughts.

Lizzie turned slightly smiling at the person now sitting facing the same direction on the other swing. "Andrea, I seriously doubt my thoughts are worth that much." She sighs, "I was just thinking and remembering some things, as I watch my little one enjoying her party."

Andrea glances at where it was the family gather, "Lizzie, seems as though my naughty little one isn't the only one happy with her party." She rolled her eyes realizing how her dad and Uncle Perry were trying to keep Dee's attention for one over the other.

Lizzie giggled realizing that all the effort of the two older men to get Dee's attention, proved in vain, as her attention was currently centered at her Uncle Tom. Granted, Perry was always be Dee's favorite person, yet this used to change when her brother appeared in scene.

"Alright little sister, now will you tell me what you're really thinking about?" Andrea asks throwing an inquiring look at Lizzie.

"Andrea, it's nothing," sighs Lizzie, hoping her shadow let it go.

"Nothing? Sorry, but NOTHING is not a correct answer." Andrea looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Lizzie, you know I'm not going to buy that one, we've known each other since day one in the nursery and I can assure, your face reflects much more than you tell me." She sighs, "now my shadow, out with that."

"Alright, alright, I should already know better than to try to fool you, never works out for me. Plus, I also know you will keep torturing me until I tell everything to you." Lizzie pauses. "Little sister, the problem is my little girl is growing up so fast, and it scares me that one day, she is going to start asking the reason why her Dad is not with us."

"Well that's because you're not brave enough to face my louse of a brother and confess him that Dee is his daughter." Andrea replies, talking louder than she wants.

"ANDREA, HUSH! Someone could hear you. I don't know why you keep insisting on this. I can't tell him the truth. Remember that I was going to confess everything to him Christmas night, but..."

"But... My lovely sister in law came barging here that night with the wonderful news of her own pregnancy, ruining everything." Andrea finish Lizzie's sentence, while rolling her eyes. "A pregnancy that never came to happy term, for one more whim from Miss Gala Crawley. Because if she hadn't insisted on going to Aspen that New Year's, now Dee would have a little brother or sister." She sighs, "Lizzie, we both know, my brother feels guilty for what happened and this fault made him Gala´s puppet, she just keeps her claws in him. So much so that the idiot did not find a better solution than marrying her."

"Andrea, PLEASE... We both know PJ always wanted to marry Gala, the guilt was just a pretext. If he married her it was because he loved her since they were teenagers. We may not like it, but he will always see me, as the annoying brat, friend of his little sister."

"Lizzie, no, I'm sure my brother doesn't love her that way anymore. We know he is only obsessed with her, as she has been the only woman he has taken seriously." Andrea stops and shakes her head realizing what she had say. "I'm so sorry, but you know what I meant."

"You don't have to apologize, we both know that true, I was only a mistake in your brother's life, nothing more than one moment of uncontrolled passion. I'm sure, he already erased any memories related to me, at my parents' anniversary party."

"Lizzie, you could never be one more woman, for my brother. I doubt he has erased you from his memories. You know that Gala was always jealous of you and she never liked that PJ was so close to us, on the pretext that we were an annoying brats." Andrea sighs. "Plus, if he married her it was because of Gala´s mother filling his head with guilt, accusing him that if he hadn't come to home to help us with the kidnapping of Aunt Della and Dee. Gala would never have been exposed to so much stress and she would never have lost the baby." Andrea lets out a loud snort. "But we both know that her doctor had recommended that she rest and not go to Aspen, because she had an issue with bleeding. But the whimsical one of my sister-in-law made one of her usual tantrums, no matter her, which the doctors had suggested she stayed at rest. Just she said that she had already moved in with her parents at Christmas and she was not willing to miss one the most importantly society holiday parties. Although I confess that I never stop wondering, if she feels sorrier for the fact she missed the parties or for the loss of her baby."

"Andrea, don't say that, we both know that Gala and PJ suffered the loss of their baby. Plus the fact that your parents, were so excited about having a grandchild. So far, I can't forget, how devastated your parents when they found out they wouldn't be grandparents."

"Lizzie, we both know that they don't have to be sad. Because they, already have a granddaughter. And that granddaughter! Turns four today." Says Andrea, as watching her niece laughing sitting on Margaret's lap. "Little sister, I think it's time for you to tell the truth. Don't you think my little niece has the right to meet her father?"

"Andrea, please stop. We know this won't be happening, now that PJ and Gala have gotten married. You know very well that your sister-in-law doesn't like her husband spending so much time with his family and much less around Dee. She always claims can't bear to have Dee near her, because it wakes up the pain about the loss of her baby." Lizzie pauses to breathe before continuing. "I am sure, that it is not only because his wife does not like her, but that he does not feel comfortable with her either. Just look at how your brother's mood changes, when she is close. I know that my little girl realizes that something is not right and that it will only be a matter of time before she starts asking what she has done wrong so that PJ acts that way with her. Not to mention when they come from London, they stay with her parents and not yours. Gala always to call before visiting your parents, she to be sure that we are not here in Los Angeles too."

"Lizzie, I agree with you what you're saying, above all when my brother's idiot and his wife behave with indifference with with Dee. Little sister! Do not hesitate, just tell the truth to PJ. I can assure you that all this will serve to keep him away him from the spell and clutches of Gala."

"Andrea, you really can't be so gullible to believe that tell the truth will cause they both to split up. They will always be together!" Lizzie couldn't help feel sad at this statement. "Just accept it! Things will never change between them, the only thing that will cause my confession is my baby to get hurt and suffer noticing that her father prefers to be with his wife and not with her. PJ and I will never be happy together. You don't remember, how excited he felt he was having been chosen Dee´s godfather. Everything was fine until he talked to his woman about it, to later he declined the proposal claiming that my daughter did not need him, because there were already many people around who take care of her and loved, stating that it was is wife who needed him more. We both know that we don't have to be my father to discover it was Gala's words that came out his mouth." Lizzie says, feeling very angry and frustrated remembering the cold and unselfish way how PJ had behaved, as stray tear rolled down her cheeks.

Andrea rolled her eyes realizing how stupid her brother could sometimes be. Both girls knew that PJ was like clay in Gala's hands, that she controlled most of what went on in their lives concerning the time spent with his family and his friends. She felt frustrated knowing that her friend was right and couldn't help but agree with her, that the only one who would suffer would be her little niece. Andrea felt bad for her parents too, as they didn't know that Dee was their granddaughter by blood. But she also knew that say nothing to them, it was best for now. Because if their parents found out the truth, they would not be able to hide it from PJ.

"Mommy, Auntie Andrea!" A sweet little voice caught the two women attention, bringing them out of their conversation. They two smiled seeing Dee running over to them.

"Hey, kid, slowdown," laughs Andrea.

"Come with me!" Says Dee, stretching her hands out to her mom and aunt to get them off the swings. "Nana, says it's time to light the candles of my birthday cake, so I can blow them out." Dee giggles, "come on faster, Mommy!" Tugging at both Lizzie and Andrea's hands.

Both women get up, Lizzie bends over to pick up her precious girl, kissing sweetly her forehead. Hearing her daughter's happiness giggle, she realizes hiding the truth was for the best. Because the only important thing for her at that time was her little one to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Four**

It was Monday afternoon, when Lizzie and her daughter were ready to undertake their return trip to Bolero Beach. After Dee's birthday party and by a request from her parents Lizzie had decided to stay for a week in Los Angeles. Upon learning that her daughter and granddaughter would stay with them, Della did her best to adjust the schedule at the office, so that she and Perry could be early home and so would enjoy precious moments with their granddaughter.

That same week Lizzie had found herself helping a client, leaving Dee in Margaret's care, causing the envy of the other grandparents, as she would have the privilege of having her little angel exclusively to herself. This made Della sad, as the workload made her spend less time than she wanted with her granddaughter, just as it had been years ago, with her own daughter.

Both Diana and Tom still had a couple of days off before returning to their respective jobs. Diana had decided go to Boston, to spend time with her family, while Tom instead he had planned to spend his few days spoiling his Wawita, he would take her to the park to walk and swing, even to the beach too. He would buy to his Wawita, hot dogs, candy, balloons and everything what she asks him during their trips. Tom knew that this didn't make his mom happy, much less his sister, as Lizzie would the one who would ultimately have to deal with Dee's excess sugar. When she mentioned this to her brother, he just limited himself to smile her, saying in a mocking tone, "like mother, like daughter."

Lizzie was happy to return home with daughter. Because despite loving and enjoying time spent with her parents, she also knew if she stayed there longer than she should, her father would try again to stop both from returning to Bolero Beach. This had been a constant dispute between father and daughter since she, Dee and Andrea had moved into Della's home. Granted, it did hurt her to keep her little one so far from her grandparents. But Lizzie felt she needed to live her own life to raising her daughter and giving her, only what she could with her own work and effort.

This constant diatribe only made Della make fun of Perry, answering him that he didn't have to complain, because certainly the stubbornness of their daughter came from him, while to all the rest, she didn't see what the problem was, as she was sure, that these were the things who made him fall in love with her.

So, again, the Masons and Drakes had gathered to say goodbye to their little angel. Granted the girls only lived a couple hours away and it was not difficult to visit them frequently. But for Perry, it was not the same, having to his two girls at home, every day. He would miss his little girl, during her morning visits, to their room and sneaking onto their bed, to jump directly get between him and Della, trying to wake her grandparents.

"Grand-Dey, why are you so quiet?" Dee asks at her grandfather, tugging his hand, wanting know why he stood there just staring off into space and without saying anything.

Hearing the little voice, Perry smiles looking down at his granddaughter. "My little missy, you have nothing to worry. It's just this Grand-Dey of yours, you haven't left yet and I've already started missing you." Perry lifts his granddaughter in his arms, letting out a heavy sigh. "I still don't know what I'll do without my little troublemaker at home." He says sadly, then kisses his granddaughter on the cheek.

"Dee, my little beautiful, what happens is that your grandfather Perry is getting old and increasingly nostalgic." Paul said mocking his friend, when he realizes the confusion look on Dee's face, smiling he explains at her. "My little one, what happens is your Grand-Dey must be remembering, how it was when your mom was your age, always keeping your grandfather wrapped around her little finger. Only now there's a little difference, this time your Nana will not have the slightest intention of preventing you from getting away with it." Paul says, making Dee start laughing.

Mr. Drake, frankly you make me laugh. Need I remind you that you are slightly older than me? Plus, I understand that you left Margot in charge of your office to be here, so you could say good bye to my princess and little lady." Came, Perry's reply, accompanied with a sardonic smile.

"Granted, we both married our bosses, while mine now stays at home, not my fault yours still goes to work with you." Grinned Paul.

"GRAND-DEY, GRANDPAPA, please don't fight, you don't want me to have to call Nana and Grannie to stop you." Dee looked over her shoulder to insure both her grandmothers heard her. Della and Margaret both shook their heads as they rolled their eyes at the child behavior of their respective husbands.

"Dee honey, it's getting late, please say goodbye to your grandparents. I don't want to have to drive the whole way in the dark." Lizzie called out, holding the car door open.

"Yes, Mommy!" Called Dee, trying to wiggle out of her Grand-Dey's arms, but not before Perry kissed her forehead. "Bye Grand-Dey, Nana, Grannie, Grandpapa!" Waving as she turns to run to the open car door.

Lizzie said goodbye to everyone, not getting away without hearing her father remind her to drive safely and to call once they got home. Getting settled into the car, leaving the four watching the car disappear down the driveway, they watched the tiny hands waving good bye. Once the car disappeared down the street, the two couples said goodnight and went into their own homes.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

It had been four months since Dee's birthday party and two weeks since the little girl had started to take piano lesions. It turned out that she was good and seemed to have a natural gift for playing it. It was difficult for Lizzie to pay for these lessons, as money was not abundant in their house. Most of their clients were low income, who either couldn't pay or paid very little. She had to work late at night to make ends meet with all bills paid. But seeing her little one so happy and excited about her new classes, she didn't mind wasting sleep while her baby was happy.

Perry had offered to pay for his granddaughter's piano lessons, but Lizzie outright refused the offer. She told to her father she was capable enough to take care of all the basic needs and other of her daughter, becoming one more reason to the constant conflict between father and daughter. He had realize Lizzie wanted to show everyone, but especially him, that she was capable of making her own decisions when it came to raising her daughter alone.

Della had told her husband more than once, he needed to understand their daughter. The reasons she refused his help, started right from the start of her pregnancy. She needed to remind him, of his reaction to the news and his rejection the baby. It hadn't taken long for him to realize and regret his irrational behavior towards his daughter. Now no one who knew what had happened, would ever question how much Perry loved his little angel. Lizzie's pride and her inherited temper, wouldn't let her parents' help.

Both had tried to understand all their daughter's decisions, but her reaction at times did hurt them. How many times they asked themselves. What was the point of wanting to give their children, a more stable economic position and particular their granddaughter? If they weren't going to want to enjoy.

All the effort and sacrifice, they seemed to have made was worthless. Leaving their children in the care of others while they worked. Especially Lizzie, who was practically raised with Andrea by Margaret, while Della returned to Perry's office. Now that they had the time to compensate, to help their children, they weren't allowed to.

Tom and Diana seemed happy with their relationship the way it was. Tom had told his parents that he didn't need their money, as they had done so much by adopting and loving him as if he were their own. They had taught him to survive on his own if need be.

Lizzie had wanted to do things on her own as well, choosing those in need of legal help instead of doing criminal law with her father. Perry still had difficulty accepting that, but had managed with Della's help understand that Lizzie wanted to go on her own, without the Mason name hindering her career. They wanted to help her so that the burden won't be so heavy. Granted by her choice she didn't have anyone other than Andrea helping with the bills, to support Dee. It hurt both of them that their angel may not have the same opportunities as her mother and uncle had as children.

Lizzie had allowed her parents to consent to Dee, setting out certain rules. They would never give her anything exaggerated or extravagant, claiming that her daughter had to learn to live with what she could give her.

Dee had been fascinated by her piano lessons. Her teacher had stated that she was very good for someone so young that with constant practice and the passage of time, she could become a professional pianist. Lizzie knew this gift and taste for her daughter's music had been inherited from the Drakes. Considering both Paul and PJ were good musicians, though neither had ever taken is seriously, it was just a hobby for both of them. Lizzie also knew from her aunt Margaret that her own mother, had been a good pianist, yet other interests drove her away from this.

It was one of the few nights Lizzie had come home early to work, to spend time with her daughter. Both were in Dee's room, getting ready for her to go to sleep, when she sat on her bed, telling her mother she had a question to ask. Lizzie picked up the clothes Dee had left in a pile.

When suddenly, "Mommy! Can you buy a piano?" The little girl asks leaving a surprised look on Lizzie's face at the unusual request from her daughter.

"Dee, honey why that request?"

"It's just that my teacher, always tells me that I have to practice a lot, so that every day I will get better on the piano."

"My precious girl..." sighs Lizzie, "I know how much you're enjoying your lessons and that you would like to have a piano to practice on every day. But right now, I'm not in a position to buy one. Perhaps, when I get more clients for my practice and they can pay me more, I could get you a second hand one."

Lizzie couldn't help feeling sad, when she saw Dee's disappointed face. Suddenly she saw the pout turning into a huge smile. "MOMMY, MOMMY! That's alright. If you can't, why can't I ask Grand-Dey to buy me a piano?"

"I'm so sorry my baby, but a piano cost lots of money and we can't ask your grandfather to do that."

"But Mommy... Grand Dey always tells me to ask him, if I want something and he will give it to me. Plus, he has lots of money. I'm sure that if I ask him, he could buy me a piano."

"Dee, please..." Lizzie breathes to calm down. "I already said, you couldn't ask your grandfather." Replies Lizzie, she was starting to tire of her daughter's insistence.

"But Mommy..."

"DELLA ANN MARGARET, enough! I have already told you NO, more than once. Stop insisting. Perhaps I need to limit even more time that you spend with your grandparents. You have gotten used to them not telling you NO." Said Lizzie louder than she intended, but she was feeling frustrated and annoyed, when in that, she notices the surprise look in Dee's eyes. She had never raised her voice to Dee, much less over this. Sighing, she sits on the bed, "Dee honey, I'm really sorry, your mom is really tired and didn't mean to yell at you." She pulls Dee into her lap, hugging her, feeling her own heart break as Dee began to cry.

"MOMMY! Let go of me." Dee began to wiggle, "you yelled at me, because you don't love me."

Lizzie felt guilty and regretful, this caused she to hug her child tighter. "My baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I promise I will work more to try to raise the money so I can buy you a piano." She kisses her girl on the forehead while her tears start rolling down her cheeks.

Seeing that Lizzie was starting to cry, Dee tried desperately to reach up one of the sleeves of her pajama so she could dry her mother's tears. "Mommy, please don't cry. I promise I'll never ask you for a piano again, but please, don't cry anymore. If you want, I will stop taking lessons and so you don't have to work so hard. But, please, don't cry!"

Lizzie began to distress for what had just happened. "No, my baby, you don't have to stop taking your lessons. I promise you that I will not cry anymore." She replies as trying to smile at her daughter. "Dee my love, everything is fine and you don't have to worry, I can manage this. I didn't mean to yell at you, so sorry. Now, I promise you will have a piano, but this will not be as soon as you would like. Most likely it will have to be second hand, but one in good condition. Would that be alright? My Missy." Dee nods, while she reaching to hug her mom.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

It had been several weeks h since Dee had asked about buying a piano, she hadn't even talked about it again. She had mentioned giving up her lessons though. Saying she could wait awhile longer, so her mom didn't have to work so late every night.

Lizzie had told Dee that she didn't have to worry, as she enjoyed her work, as much as to her liked to play the piano, managing to convince her to keep taking lessons. Plus, fatigue mattered very little when her little girl was happy, returning home from her classes enthusiastically telling everyone what she had learned.

Lizzie didn't like taking on the extra work, because this subtracted the time she used to enjoy with her daughter. There were days she got up early to get to the Los Angeles court on time, working all day, just to can get home after Dee had gone to bed.

The extra hours Lizzie had been doing at work effected their trips to visit their family. Even Della and Perry couldn't always do their routine of picking up their granddaughter twice a week to take her to preschool. They had been working on a very difficult and important cases that had been keeping them away from their granddaughter. They had traveled outside of the city, but in opposite direction from Bolero Beach.

Nearly every day Mae had accompanied Dee, to school, sometimes they were joined by Pedro and his Mom. This made Dee happy, to have someone her own age to play with. Mae was grateful for these days, as Dee was a well-behaved child, but had plenty of energy even at the end of the day. Mae although wouldn't admit it aloud, she did need help keeping up with such a small energetic child.

Dee missing her grandparents a lot, so one afternoon, she decided would call them when she got home from preschool. Once inside the house, placing her items in her bedroom, she returned to the living room, where she picked up the phone, dialing one of the few numbers she knew by heart. The phone rang three times, when it was answered by the voice Dee thought sounded funny. "Mr. Mason's office."

Dee smiles, "Miss Gertie, this is Dee, may I please talk to my Nana or Grand-Dey." Gertie smiles at the sweet voice of the little girl.

"Miss Dee, what a pleasure to hear from you. I'm going to put you on hold for a moment and let your Nana know that you are on the phone waiting for her." Gertie smiled hearing the small laugh.

"Thank you," said Dee, as the line went quite for a brief moment.

Gertie turned her attention to the intercom. "Mrs. Mason, little Miss Dee is holding on line two."

Della smiles at the mention of her granddaughter, "Thank you Gertie." Picking up the phone pressing the proper button, "Mason."

"Hello Nana, this is Dee," she giggled.

"My precious girl, is something wrong? Why are you calling, where is Aunt Mae? "Della asks to her granddaughter with a bit of panic in her voice.

"No, no Nana!" Dee shakes her head, despite no one could see her. "Nothing is wrong. Grandma Mae is fine, she is in the kitchen fixing my snack. I am missing you and Grand-Dey, so I picked up the phone, dialed your office number to talk to you." There was a bit of sadness in her voice. "I miss my mommy too."

"My little girl tell me, why do you miss your Mommy? You know she works very hard to get you everything you need, plus helping people who need it. I'm also sure she gives you lots of kisses and hugs, before you go to bed."

"No Nana! I almost never see mommy, because she works so hard. Every day she leaves very early, before I get up and she doesn't come home, until after I'm in bed asleep." The little girl says, while Della reaches to hear the little sob of her granddaughter trying not to cry. Della kept thinking for a brief moment about what her granddaughter had just said, Dee's voice interrupted her thoughts. "NANA! Are you there? Why have you stopped talking?" The little voice sounded worried.

"Dee, my precious girl, I'm right here. I'm sorry, this Nana of yours that was lost for a moment in own thoughts about what you just said. My sweetie I'm going to put you on hold, so I can tell your Grand-Dey, you're waiting to talk to him. I know he misses you so much too. Now just wait on the phone, for me to get him. Don't hang up, okay?"

"Okay Nana, I will wait for you." Dee giggles.

Putting Dee on hold, Della gets up going into her husband's office. "Perry, there is a call on line two for you. There is a little person who wants to talk to you."

Perry, who was absorbed in his paper work, had not paid much attention to his wife's words. "Della, please, you know that I don't have time to take phone calls. If it is a new client, transfer the call back to Gertie to make an appointment next week."

Della sighs, rolling her eyes, "Perry, I suggest you take the call on line two. That little person is very eager to talk to you. I don't want to deal with the tantrum that may follow if you don't answer."

Finally, the understanding got through to Perry, doing the lawyer's face lit up with a big smile, rushing to pick up the phone, he press the proper button, very eager to speak with his sweet little angel. "My little Miss Street, what a pleasure it is to take your call." Perry was unable to hide the emotion in his voice.

"GRAND-DEY!" Dee shouts excitedly, causing Perry to cringe for a second. "I called you because I haven't talked or visited you and Nana for a long time, I miss you both so much." Perry hears her starting to cry.

Della notices of the sadness in her husband's eyes, feeling moved when she sees him wiping a lonely tear that had begun to run down his cheek.

"My little lady, please, don't cry. You know we miss you even more. I know you understand that work prevents us from spending more time with the one little person in the world that we love the most. But that doesn't mean we don' think about you, every day and how much we would like to find a way to spend more time with our angel."

"I know everyone has to work, but I'm sad about being home with just Grandma Mae. I miss, Mommy a lot, she and Aunt Andrea are working so hard and I almost never see them. But I know that if mommy works so much, it's only because of me."

Della pick up the extension, "Dee honey, you're not to blame. I already told you the reason your mother works so hard, is because she wants to give you the best." She pauses, feeling shocked to hear her little girl blame herself.

"No, Nana! It is all my fault. If I hadn't asked for a piano, she would be home with me now and not working all day."

"A piano?" asks Perry, a bit intrigued.

"Yes, a piano," Dee replies. "If I hadn't asked Mommy for a piano that night, she would be home most nights and mornings to take me to school like she used to." Both Della and Perry could hear a bit of anger and frustration in their granddaughter's voice.

"My little one, calm down and tell me and Nana exactly what happened that night." Perry says softly.

Dee began to tell her grandparents everything that had happened. They knew she had started taking piano lessons, which she liked very much. Her teacher had told her, is she wanted to improve more, she would need to practice more. When she asked her mother for a piano, her Mommy said she couldn't buy even a used one at this time. There just wasn't enough money to make such a purchase right now. Dee told them she had the idea to ask her grandfather to help them. This idea made her Mommy really mad at her, but told her she was sorry. Lizzie promised to work much harder to get her one. She admitted that she was willing to give up her piano lessons just to have her Mommy at home every night.

When Dee finished telling her grandparents everything, Perry couldn't help feeling frustrated and angry. The emotions weren't directed at either his daughter or granddaughter, but what they were going through with their economic problems. He remembered that he had worked many hours for most of his adult life to offer his family everything they needed. Della realizing her husband's anger, placed her hand over his to silently assure him everything would be fine, getting him to calm down. Perry had told his granddaughter not worry anymore that her Grand-Dey would take care of solving it. Promising her that he and her Nana would close the office early on Friday and with her mother's permission, they would come to look for her in Bolero Beach to spend the entire weekend with her in Los Angeles.

After hanging up the phone and promising their granddaughter they would see each other on Friday, Perry looked at his wife with a mischievous smile. Della knew that look and smile, all too well. "Miss Street, what would you tell me, if we decided to close the office early today? I think our living room would look nice with a piano in it. Hmmm?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Five**

Several weeks had passed since the piano incident with Dee. Perry had bought one, convincing his princess to accept it with an explanation. He argued he wasn't doing it to spoil his granddaughter, but wanted to give his little angel the same opportunities that her mother and uncle had. Lizzie finally accepted under one condition, which she would be allowed to pay her father back in parts. At first, Perry didn't want to accept, telling her he didn't need the money, as much as she and Dee did. Without either of them giving a sign of wanting to give in, Della finally had to intervene, explaining to Perry, their daughter needed to feel self-sufficient by taking care of her own daughter herself. Father and daughter finally reached an agreement in which she would give him an agreed amount, without it effecting her end of the month budget. The happiest with the agreement was Dee, who could enjoy playing the piano next to her Nana, every time she visited the Mason home.

At the beginning of the week Mae received an urgent call from a childhood friend, living in San Francisco. Her friend had been in an accident and requested a favor of her to come help her friend. Mae hesitated in accepting to go to her, as Dee was out of preschool for a week and was in need of someone to stay with her while Lizzie and Andrea were working. Her older girls assured Mae there was nothing to worry she go visit her friend. They could figure it out. If was necessary, they would take Dee to their office, as their little one was well behaved and shouldn't be a problem for a week. Plus, they had done it several times before, when Mae couldn't take care of her. Even Ken had set up a space for her, with a small desk and chair, so she could color and draw while, the adults worked.

Sunday afternoon, before leaving to visit her friend Mae said goodbye to her three girls. She promised her youngest girl would bring back her a souvenir, from her trip. Lizzie did not avoid rolling her eyes at her grandmother realizing Mae spoiled Dee equal to or more than her parents and uncles did.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Earlier Monday morning, Lizzie received a phone call from her old job in Boston. She and Andrea had been requested to return there, as soon as possible, as they needed them because It was in regards to a case in which they had both worked on. Because of the firm had decided to file an appeal in the Boston court. She was informed that at least the two of them would have to stay there for a week or more.

Hanging up, Lizzie realized she didn't have someone to watch Dee. She couldn't ask her grandmother to return from San Francisco to care for Dee and certainly couldn't take her with them to Boston.

Picking up the phone again, Lizzie began dialed her parents' number. Several rings later, her call went to the answering machine, realizing they had left early for their office, she sighed deeply, dialing the Drakes number. After ringing several times, she heard a familiar voice, "Drakes."

"Aunt Margaret, I'm so glad you answered the phone."

"Lizzie, is something wrong? Why you're calling so early? Is my little girl alright?"

"OH! No Aunt Margaret, nothing has happened to us, we are alright. Although I do have a problem. I'm sure you already know Dee has the week off from preschool." Lizzie smiles knowing her mom and aunt were always partners in crime, just as she and Andrea were. "Saturday afternoon Grandma Mae received a call from a sick friend and has gone to San Francisco to help her. She was worried if she left, because no one would be here to take care of Dee. We convinced her to go, ensuring her that we could take care her." After sighing heavily, she begins to speak again. "Which would be fine, if it wasn't because I got a call a few minutes ago from the law firm, where Andrea and I worked for in Boston. Apparently, they urgently need our help, due to a last minute appeal relating to an old case, which we both worked on. After hanging up I called my parents, getting only their answering machine, which could only mean they're at their office."

"You are correct about your parent's location, darling. Right now, they are involved in a very difficult case and haven't been home since yesterday. Even your Uncle Paul, has only been here long enough to shower and change clothes before returning to the office. He had some important information to give your father, so it's going to be a busy week for the three of them." Replied Margaret.

"OH, I see, this is going to be a problem!" Lizzie respond not knowing now, what she was going to do with Dee? "I was planning to ask Mom, if Dee could stay with her and Dad, while Andrea and I were in Boston." She pauses, while she rolled her eyes. "Granted! I know they can't take care of her full time, but I had hoped she could stay with them at night and you could take care of her during the day. But that won't work with them involved with a case. She sighs. "So guess Andrea will go to Boston alone, while I stay here to take care of Dee. I know not going may set a bad precedent for me in the future. But it's the only thing I can do right now, as first and foremost is my little girl."

"Lizzie, you don't have to do that, just bring Dee here, I can take care of her this week. Even if your parents do get home, they won't have time to take care of her, as I'm sure they will only come long enough to get sleep, meal and return to work again. So this week, little Miss Street will become a special guest of the Drake family. I can assure you; Uncle Paul will be more than pleased to have his little beauty at home, obviously he will do everything possible to be here, early. I can already imagine poor Margo, having to take care of everything in the office." Margaret couldn't help but smile.

"But, Aunt Margaret! I can't give you the responsibility of taking care of Dee, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just our little angel can be a handful at times." Lizzie says, feeling ashamed of her aunt wanting to take care of her daughter.

"Lizzie, please don't talk nonsense. For me, take care of my little girl is not as much a responsibility, but a pleasure. You know I spend a lot of time home alone, with your uncle and parents all working, on a daily basis. Dee would be such a great distraction for me and good company for each other. I have raised you most of your life and you're as much a part of this family as PJ and Andrea are. It may be that you and Dee not be mine by blood, but I consider myself as much of a grandmother to her as Della does. Since she needs to be taken care of, I will take care of her. Agreed?" Even though Margaret couldn't see her Lizzie nodded. "Then pack what she needs and tell my beautiful girl, she is spending the week with at her Grandpa Paul and Granny Margaret's house."

"Alright Auntie, so we will be seeing you in a couple of hours to drop Dee off and thanks."

"Lizzie, you don't need to thank me. I already told you, you are my daughter and Dee is my granddaughter. See you in about two hours." Margaret smiles, "and don't over pack, I'm sure if I need something, I could possible find it at your parents."

"Alright, so, see you and thanks again." Lizzie says as Margaret rolls her eyes before hanging up.

Lizzie stood up for a moment thinking and reflecting on what her aunt had said. She had affirmed that she loved Dee as her own granddaughter even though they didn't share the same blood. Starting to feel bad for hiding the truth about her daughter's father from her parents and the Drakes. Especially her Uncle and Aunt, since they did have the right to know that Dee was actually theirs as well by blood. But she reminded herself again, that not telling the truth was the best thing for everyone concerned.

At that moment a voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Shadow! Why are you standing there staring at the phone? Who were you talking to? Andrea asks, causing Lizzie to turn to face her friend, who was carrying her niece, arms stretched out towards her mom.

Taking her daughter and kissing her on forehead, "Missy, I thought you were still sleeping."

"No, Mommy! I woke up a while ago and went to your room looking for you. You weren't there, so I went to find Aunt Andrea, who was sleeping in her bed. I woke her up to help me find you." Dee smiles mischievously.

"Well, missy... So that is, what you call jumping and bouncing several times over a person who is asleep." Andrea raised an eyebrow at Dee, who just shrugged. "So, my shadow are going to make me guess or are you going to tell me who you were talking to. Your mother perhaps?"

"Not mine, but yours." Lizzie responds.

"With my mom? Is there something wrong? Asks Andrea.

Lizzie sighs, "No nothing is wrong. Why do you always have to imagine something is wrong? Definitely runs in your family, as that was the first thing your mother asked me." She smiles slightly.

"Maybe that is, because, in this family, when a call is received late at night or in the early morning hours. Almost always something is wrong with a family member." Andrea says ironically, remembering of the things the two families had been through over the years.

"Well, I can assure you, there is nothing wrong with any member of our family. But we have a slight problem on our hands." Lizzie responds by huffing heavily.

"A slight problem? And I can know, what is that slight problem?" Andrea asks curiously.

"About twenty minutes ago, I received a call from our former bosses asking that we both come back to Boston. It seems the Wilson case has been reopened and an appeal would filed. They need us to return to collect all the necessary information regarding the case. This will be a great opportunity for the two of us to learn more about the law. Even we will be paid very well for a week's work, including all expenses. We have to introduce ourselves to the firm early tomorrow morning, which means leaving for Boston, as soon as possible today."

"Mommy, Mommy we are going to Boston, today? Dee asks surprised.

"No, my little girl, I'm sorry, but you can't go with us. You are going to stay at your grandparent's house in Los Angeles."

"So, I go to stay with Grand-Dey and Nana?" Dee asked excitedly and glad to know she would be staying with her grandparents.

"Not this time, but you will be close. You will actually be staying with your Grandma Margaret and Grandpa Paul."

"Wow! I have never stayed in their house. I think this will be fun"

"It will certainly be a nice change for you, plus I think you will have a lot of fun with your other grandparents." Lizzie says as she put down little smiling girl.

Dee suddenly realized something, "Mommy, why can't I stay with Nana and Grand-Dey?

"Because, they have a very busy week at their office and won't be able to take care of you. That's why your grandma Margaret volunteer to do so, while you staying with them. Don't you like the idea?"

Dee shakes her head, "No, Mommy! I would like to stay with my other grandparents. Granny is always willing to play with me, she asks me, what I would like to eat to cook it for me. Grandpa Paul is very funny, he has a many stories to tell me. He always say me, how I can disturb Grand-Dey. When I don't like some food, he tells me to eat it, because I am a growing child, just like he is." Dee says as she giggles.

"Your grandfather Paul, can act more like a child than you, when it comes to eating, but in a lot of other things as well. You are going to enjoy your week of staying with them." Andrea said, rolling her eyes, remembering some the antics her father had pulled.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Two hours later, Lizzie, Andrea and Dee were at the door of the Drake home, to drop off the youngest member of the family. Getting out of the car, they saw Margaret waiting on the porch, as soon as Dee saw her, ran up the steps leaving her purse and stuffed rabbit on the floor. The same rabbit her Uncle Tom had given her the first day she arrived at the Mason house.

"GRANNY!" Dee yells, jumping into her grandmother's arms.

"My beautiful girl!" picking Dee up. "How are you? I am so glad to see you." Margaret smiles kissing her granddaughter's forehead.

"Granny, I am so happy to stay with you." Dee says hugging her grandmother again.

"I am glad to know that you're happy with this." Margaret then turns her attention to Lizzie and Andrea. "My girls, I hope this isn't the only hug I'm going to receive." As she lowers Dee and reaching out to her older girls.

After hugging, Lizzie hands her Dee's bag and stuffed animal. "Auntie, here you go. I packed a few things, as I know you have things here for this naughty little girl and if something is missing there is more next door. Thanks again for taking care of her." She smiles, then hugs her aunt tightly to show her appreciation. "Ah, one more thing! I haven't been able to talk to my Mom to let her know we are going to Boston and Dee will be staying with you for the week. Could you please take care of that?"

"Don't worry darling, after fixing her a snack, we will go do some shopping and stop by the Brent building to say hello. I imagine it will be a pleasant surprise for everyone to see this little girl has arrived to visit them."

"Come on Shadow! We already have to go or else we will lose our flight." Andrea says to her friend, knowing if she does not hurry her, they will never go to Boston.

Nodding to her friend, Lizzie leans over Dee picking her up to give her several kisses. "My little one, I have to go. Please be good and obey your grandmother. I will see you in a week and I promise to call y every day to wish you a good night. I love you so much my precious girl."

"Me too, I love you so much Mommy." Dee says, giving her Mom a kiss on her cheek. Andrea approaches to kiss her goddaughter goodbye as well. After everyone said goodbye, the girls went back to the car, to leave for LAX. While pulling out of the driveway, they could see Dee in the rearview mirror waving her arms to say goodbye.

In the car Andrea could see Lizzie looked a bit worried. "Shadow, don't worry, you know Dee will be happy to be with our parents." She smiles, "we should be more concerned about the spoiled child that they will getting back us."

Lizzie a sigh and smiles, "Your right, but I will promise to try not worry too much about it. Yet, I'm just a bit embarrassed with your mom and dad take care of her, as it will be a change of routine for them. But maybe it's me who having difficulty with the change."

"Please don't be silly, you know it is a pleasure for my mother to take care of her. Plus, we both know she isn't a stranger. She and my Dad are her real grandparents. Even if they don't know it. They also have the right to enjoy and take care of their own granddaughter."

"Little sister, you're right, I just hope that one day I can tell them the truth."

"Me too... me too..." Andrea mutters.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

After feeding and redressing Dee, Margaret called a taxi to take them to the mall. She had planned to max out Paul's credit card, just for the simple pleasure of buying her little girl everything she wanted. She remembered that several weeks earlier when she and Della had gone out to eat, they had seen several dresses that would look beautiful on their little girl. When Margaret had wanted to buy one of those beautiful Dresses, Della convinced her not to. For the simple reason, which would be to throw money into the water, as their angel was as stubborn and obstinate has her mother and grandfather. Therefore, if she didn't like something, that is the way it was and no way to convince her otherwise. Della had tried several times to put a beautiful dress on their little girl and make her look like the princess she was. But did flatly refused to the point that Mason temperament came out. They both sighed remembering how many times they had tried to dress their own daughters in matching dresses and shoes. But they always refused to use them, claiming how uncomfortable they were, preferring only jeans and sneakers. Granted both had resigned to that, but this time Margaret wasn't going to give up so easily. She wanted one chance to indulge in dressing her little girl, making her look like a young lady and there had to be a way to convince her. Margaret smiled, Della wasn't the only one who knew how to use her charms to convince people to do what she wanted, and she knew how to use it, as she had used it many times with Paul. This time she would use her power of conviction on Dee, at least one time.

Several arguments and an ice cream cone later, Margaret and Dee arrived at a children's clothing store. At first Dee wasn't so convinced she wanted her grandmother to buy her a dress. She had told Margaret several times that she preferred jeans and sneaker. Margaret finally decided it was time to make a deal with this little girl, one dress that she could wear to visit her other grandparents, then she would purchase jeans, t-shirts to wear and perhaps a pair of matching sneakers. Margaret so had wanted to purchase the dress, to see how beautiful and sweet Dee would look in it. She also said she was sure her Grandpa and Grand-dey would be captivated in how beautiful their little Miss Street was, even her Nana would be just as happy to see her precious girl in her beautiful dress. Still not very convinced, Dee accepted, since deep down she liked to think that both sets of grandparents would be excited to see her wearing like this.

After showing Dee several dresses she didn't like, she finally chose a yellow one. It was a sleeveless princess style dress with small daisies embroidered at the skirt's hem and a bow at the waist, that was tied in the back. Margaret also found shoes and a cardigan in the same color and tone to match the dress. After dressing and putting Dee's hair unto a pony tail on each side. Margaret couldn't help but smile when she saw her granddaughter's expression of her reflection in the mirror. For a brief moment the expression on Dee's face, reminded her of PJ as a child. He always had the same look when something surprised him. An absurd thought crossed her mind, thinking how happy she would be if PJ and Lizzie had fallen in love. Maybe, that girl who now saw how her granddaughter would really be. But she snorted at the ridiculousness of her thinking, since it was completely impossible. She knew there was a point in time Lizzie had developed feelings for her son, but she also knew the feelings were not reciprocal, because PJ only saw Lizzie as his sister's little friend. Plus to the fact her son had always been in love with Gala and never had eyes for anyone else.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Reaching the Brent building, Margaret decided to go to Paul's office first, to leave all the shopping packages there. Entering the office, they were greeted by her husband's secretary, who cordially smiled, greeting Margaret and smiling at the little girl holding her hand. "Good afternoon Margo, is my husband in his office?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Drake, yes, he is in his office, would you like me to announce that your here?" asks Margo.

"No, leave it, as I think he will like to see his little surprise." Margaret says, while to give an accomplice smile to her husband's secretary.

Margo smiles too, "You must be Dee, Mr. and Mrs. Mason's granddaughter. You have grown so much and Gertie is right, as to how much you look like Mrs. Mason and even dresses similar." Dee just nods.

Margaret smiles, "Yes, your right, she is a living image of my friend. Dee, darling, say hello to Miss Margo."

"Hello Miss Margo," says Dee giving her a dimpled smile.

"OH, she even has Mr. Mason's dimpled smiles." Margo exclaims, "good afternoon, little Miss Mason."

This causes Dee to frown and shake her head, "No, no, I am not Miss Mason, I am Miss Street. My name is Della Ann Margaret Street Mason, isn't it Granny?" Looking up at Margaret, who just nods trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me, little Miss Street," says Margo laughing at Dee's outburst.

"Well, Miss Street, we better go see your grandfather, before he escapes out the back door to visit your other grandparents." Margaret reaches for Dee's hand, walking towards the closed office door, she knocks and listens.

"Come ahead!" Came her husband's voice. Entering the office with Dee, Paul's eyes lit up seeing his wife and granddaughter.

"Grandpa!" Says Dee quickly approaching Paul.

"My little beautiful, what are you doing here?" Paul asks, quickly glancing at his wife. "Aren't you supposed to be in Bolero Beach with your Mom and Aunt?" He gives Dee a quick hug and kiss on her forehead. "You sure do look beautiful in that dress and nice hairstyle."

"Grandpa, do you really like my dress? Granny bought it for me and said it didn't matter if we emptied your wallet while shopping."

Paul laughs, "of course I like it. You're just as beautiful as the rest of the women in this family. I am glad that emptying my wallet has made you and your grandmother happy." Looking at his wife with a questioning look.

"It's simple, this is why Perry pays you so well, so that your dear wife can indulge herself in whatever she wants." Margret leans over Dee to kiss him on the lips.

"YUCK!" Dee shouts covering her eyes.

"My little beautiful, I hope you keep thinking that way for a very long, long time." Says Paul laughing, as Margaret rolls her eyes. "Now would you explain to me why this young lady is here with you?"

"This morning I got a call from Lizzie looking for her parents. Told her they were working on a difficult case and probably been at their office for hours. She then explained that she and Andrea had been called to return to their old law firm in Boston, regarding helping with a case they had both worked on. Lizzie was a bit distressed because she had no one to stay with Dee this week, being school break. Seems Mae went to visit a friend in San Francisco who had an accident and needed some help of her own. So I offered to take care her and now Mr. Drake, I glad to introduce you to the special guest for one week of the Drake Family."

"So, missy, you get to stay a whole week with the Drakes?" Paul smiles, getting up, he picks Dee up, causing her to laugh. "Come one!" He heads towards the rear door with a mischievous smile.

"Where too?" Margaret's asks puzzled.

"Where, you ask me? Of course, to the office of the prestigious Attorney Perry Mason. Can't wait to see his face when he finds out that I'm the girl's consenting grandfather for a week." Paul had barely finished the sentence as he was already in the hallway walking towards Perry's office. Margaret sighed deeply starting to follow Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Six**

Dee's giggles could be heard throughout the 9th floor hallway of the Brent Building, as Paul led his granddaughter to Perry Mason's office. Margaret followed closely behind the pair, trying to get them both to quiet their antics down. Arriving in the reception area, Gertie smiled at the small visitor that had entered the office. "Gertie are your bosses back in the big office?" Asked Paul.

"Yes, they both are in Mr. Mason's office, but you can't go in at the moment, as they have a new client with them. Mrs. Mason and Mr. Mason had barely returned from lunch, after a complicated morning, at the court, to end up finding someone waiting for them." Gertie sighs. "Certainly, everyone will be very busy this week at the office."

"Alright, so, my little beautiful and I will sit right here to wait until the Masons have finished meeting with their new client." Says Paul, who throws' himself into the large armchair pulling Dee onto his lap. Margaret stood there watching her husband and rolling her eyes and then turn her attention back to the receptionist, "Good afternoon, Gertie." Margaret smiles.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Mrs. Drake, excuse me for not greeting you properly, when you first came into the office. But I just couldn't stop looking Dee, I am really surprised how pretty her looks in that dress and hairstyle. There is no doubt that every day she looks more like Mrs. Mason."

"She certainly does it, more and more. We always realize that, when she visits us." Margret smiles, "My little girl is wearing her name very well. We definitely have a little Miss Della Street in front of us. Her only issue is that well buried temper." Both women laugh.

"But, what does seem a bit strange to me that Miss Dee is wearing a dress, as I had understood that like her mother, she didn't like too. Numerous times, Mrs. Mason has come here to the office sad because she had found a beautiful dress for her granddaughter. Still, she had not bought it, as she knew it was not worth doing. Because of Dee would immediately reject the thought of even trying it on. She always said to try get Dee into a dress was a losing battle beforehand." Gertie smiles as she continues to look at her bosses' little granddaughter.

"Miss Gertie, do you like my dress?" Came a small voice, causing both women to turn their attention to Dee, who had slid off Paul's lap turning around several times to brag her new dress.

"Of course, yes! It's a very pretty dress, even looks more pretty on a girl like you." Gertie replies, smiling at little one.

"Granny bought it for me. She said I would look pretty in this dress that Grandpa and Gran-dey would be delighted to see me dressed like this. Plus, it would surprise Nana. Isn't that right Granny?" Dee says looking at Margaret.

"Yes, my beautiful girl, that is exactly what I said and I wasn't wrong. Isn't that right, Mr. Drake? You, can't deny your granddaughter does look beautiful today."

"Of course yes, my lady! You are correct, our granddaughter does look completely adorable today. Just as adorable and beautiful her grandmother." Paul responds while throwing a mischievous look at his wife.

"Gertie, believe me, it was't easy to convince this little angel to wear a dress, as to get it done required several negotiations and bribes under the table, to finally managed to get her to look like this." Margaret said.

"Negotiations and bribes? That explains me why my wallet is feeling so empty." Paul responds looking questioningly at his wife, who only smiles sweetly at him in response.

"Paul, you may need to increase your billing fees from Mr. Mason, in order recover from the financial deficit of this latest shopping trip." Gertie says laughing.

"Gertie, you maybe right, but this pretty little girl sitting on my lap is worth a empty wallet. Plus of the reward of having her, a whole week for us." Paul replies with the Cheshire cat smile.

"Paul, could you tell me just what reward you're talking about?" Della's voice is heard, as she steps into the reception area.

"NANA!" Dee yells jumping off Paul's lap, running to hug her grandmother.

"My Angel, what are you doing here?" Della asks, surprised to see Dee, with Paul and Margaret. "Why aren't you in Bolero and where is your Mommy?" She asks, bending over to pick up her granddaughter. "Look at you! How beautiful you look in that dress, you are really quite a very pretty young lady."

In that, Perry's voice is heard over the intercom, "Miss Street, we're waiting for you."

Della sighs audibly, "Gertie, please, would may you give me the receipt book?"

Gertie nods, taking quickly the book, from a desk drawer, she hands it to Della. "Here you go Mrs. Mason."

"Thanks Gertie," thanking, she taking the book and puts her granddaughter back down. "Dee, honey you need to stay here with your other Grandparents for a few more minutes. Your Grand-dey and I must finish first with our new client. After that, you can explain me, why you are here and how you came to wear such a beautiful dress." After kissing her granddaughter's forehead, Della returns to the inner office.

After the door closed behind Della, Paul got his granddaughter's attention again. "My little beautiful, do you think you could use your sweet charms with Gertie to convince her to share some of her chocolates she keeps hidden?"

"OH, NO, young lady, absolutely no! There are no chocolate for you or your grandfather." Replies Margaret raisin an eyebrow at her husband, who looks at her with feigned innocence. "Dee, honey, you've had more than your fair share of sweets today. Besides you don't want to get your beautiful dress dirty before Grand-dey has a chance to see you."

Dee looked at Paul, raising her palms, shrugging her shoulders, "Sorry Grandpa, but Granny has spoken."

XXXX XXXX XXXX

When Della returned to Perry's office, he noticed that behind her façade of friendly and courteous secretary, there was something was suddenly bothering her.

"Mr. Mason, Mr. Douglas, sorry for the delay. I couldn't find the receipt book and had to go to our receptionist for a new one. It was then I found myself a little matter that distracted me for a moment." Della apologizes to both men, as she approaches Perry's desk to sit down next to him.

"A little matter?" Perry asks, hoping to find out what really distracted his wife.

"It's nothing to worry about, as we will take care of that little matter immediately after we finish our meeting with Mr. Douglas." Della replies leaving Perry even more curious as to what was happening in the reception area.

It was another twenty minutes before their meeting with their new client came to an end. After Della escorted Mr. Douglas out Perry's private office door, she closed it as she turned around. "Miss street, now, could you please explain, what that little matter is?" Perry asks, feeling the need to know what had happened outside his office, to make his wife so restless.

"Well, Mr. Mason, let me tell you who I found in the reception area." Della smiles, "outside there is a very elegantly dressed young lady, waiting for you to complete your latest appointment, so you can receive her."

"Oh, no Della, not this time! We don't have time for one of your last-minute clients, who managed to convince you, about the need for our help. Please, have her make an appointment with Gertie, for tomorrow or perhaps next week, our plates are too full to handle another client right now."

"Perry, I don't think waiting is an option for either of you. I am quite sure this young lady would be rather disappointed with you, if you refuse to see her, she might take a very long time before she forgives you." Replies Della. "Hate to think who she might turn to for help."

"Della, please, you know we are too busy for these types of games. Now, would you just tell the lady in question, I don't have the time and have Gertie make an appointment, if she really wants to see me?" Perry says exasperated, feeling that his patience is reaching his limit.

Della rolls her eyes at him, walking over to the desk to use the intercom, pressing the button, "Gertie, would you please send our visitors in." Letting go of the button, Paul's coded knock is heard, as the door opens slightly.

Perry snorts, "DELLA, I don't have time for jokes and since when is Paul a special visitor? You did say young lady." Perry raised his voice a bit more than he had intended, feeling annoyed with his wife.

Perry wasn't finished talking, when the door opened wider. "Maybe, I am not, but this young lady that I'm carrying, yes." Replies Paul.

"GRAND-DEY!" Dee calls loudly, leaving the lawyer surprised to see her there.

"My little lady, what are you doing here?" Perry asks very surprised. He gets up quickly from behind his desk to stretched-out arms towards Dee, as she wiggles to her way out of Paul's arms. Once her task completed, she runs to her Grand-dey, who quickly lifts her up, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Grand-dey, I came here, with Grandpa and Granny to visit you and Nana." Dee replies showing her grand dey a dimpled smile.

"Oh, I see that! Plus, you dressed very elegantly for this occasion." Perry replies, feeling unable to stop his emotions from overwhelming him, by realizing how beautiful the smallest of his women looked.

"Grand-dey, do you like it? Granny bought it for me, she said you and grandpa would like the way I looked. She also said it didn't matter the cost, because she was going to empty Grandpa's wallet, in order to make sure everything matched just right." Dee pauses, placing a finger under her chin looking briefly at the ceiling, like she was trying to remember something. "Oh, yes! Miss Gertie said you should give Grandpa Paul a raise."

"Well my little one, perhaps Miss Gertie is correct. I think I wouldn't mind giving your grandfather Paul a raise, if it means getting you to look this pretty in a dress more often." Perry smiles.

Dee smiles Perry, to then turing her attention briefly to Margaret, "Granny! You were right, Grand-dey and Grandpa liked the way I look." Says the little girl, excited.

Della had remained silent, observing how pretty and excited Dee was with her new dress and hairstyle. But despite liked how precious her granddaughter looked, she couldn't help feeling sad, when she thought it wasn't her, who made Dee so beautiful and happy. This made jealousy take over her, even knowing Margaret had done it with good intentions. Still, she felt upset that these happy moments, hadn't been with her. Realizing that once again she was neglecting her duties as mother and grandmother, bringing to the fore, her career and business. Questioning, if it was really worth having lost much of her own children's childhood and adolescence to lose happy moments with her granddaughter too. There was no doubt her children loved her and they understood that the time she stayed away from them, it was to help their father provide the life they deserved. Yet, it caused a small gap between her children and her, as neither of them trusted her enough to tell her about their problems. Proof of this was Lizzie, who had chosen to hide her pregnancy from them and if it hadn't been for Laura, they would never have found out about their grandchild, until after her birth or perhaps even longer amount of time. Feeling her tears were about to escape, she cleared her throat, "Well no one has explained to us, why Dee is here, instead of Bolero Beach and where is Lizzie?"

"Nana, Mommy and Aunt Andrea are in Boston." Dee replies, before anyone else could do.

"Boston? Why has my princess and goddaughter gone to Boston? Please tell me they're not thinking about living there again." Perry asked, fearing that his daughter was going to put distance between them again. The move would mean losing their daughter, but their little angel as well.

"Perry, you don't need to worry, it's nothing like that." Margaret smiles, "Lizzie received a phone call from their former law firm, and apparently there is an appeal in the works of an old case that they had both worked on.

"That explains where the girls are, but why Dee here, instead of in Bolero Beach with Mae?" Della asks, feeling a bit irritated to have hear the details Margaret's voice and not from Lizzie. So, why Mae isn't taking care of Dee? Margaret, what is wrong with my aunt?" Della asks concern in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong Della, Mae is fine. Just she had to go to San Francisco to help a sick friend. The idea was the girls would take care of Dee and work, at the same time, while Mae was gone. But they, were called to Boston and it interfered with what was planned. So, Lizzie didn't feel it would be fair to Mae to ask her to return, when she just got, to her friends."

"Nana, I'm going to stay a week at Grandpa and Granny's house. Don't you think that is going to be fun?" Dee smiles feeling excited of spending time at Drake's home.

Della nods, giving her granddaughter a sad smile, stroking her hair. "I still don't understand why Lizzie asked you to take care of her, instead of me?" Della asks, her voice a bit strained, feeling jealous and sad that her daughter hadn't called her first.

Margaret could hear the resentment in her friend's voice. "Della, you know that isn't like. Lizzie, first thought of you and even called your house, right after she hung up. But all she got was your answering machine, so she called me, to find out what was going on. I told her that you two were very busy these days with a difficult new case. She had considered staying in Bolero Beach, with her daughter, even if it meant hurting her professionally." She sighs. "It was I who offered to take care of Dee, had to convince her that things would be just fine. She felt ashamed having to ask or let me do it. Della darling, you know your daughter loves you and even though I helped you raise her, so you could return to work to help Perry, she knows you're her mother. Both your children know you couldn't always be with them and have always known why. Dee will learn the same lessons, that life does get in the way sometimes and the need to rely on others is a good thing. Dee knows her grandmother is a wonderful woman and you can't always be with her, because her grandfather is busy trying to help others and needs you to help him."

"Sorry my dear friend, I shouldn't be reacting this way. You know I've always been grateful for taking care of Lizzie as a baby, while I returned to work. I am now just as glad and grateful Dee has you in her life to help take care of her."

"Margaret, I think we better go, I promised my little beautiful to take her to eat Mexican." Says Paul.

"Yeess!" Dee screams as she jumps up and down.

"Alright Dee, honey, it's time to say goodbye to Nana and Grand-dey," says Margaret.

"Before you go, my Angel, do you think if Grand dey and I finish our work early, and after having your Mexican meal, we could pick you up so you can sleep at our house." Della asks, seeing the suddenly sad look in Dee's eyes. "My girl, what is it, you don't like my idea?"

"No, Nana, I want to stay this week at Granny's house. I have never stayed over there and I would like to try it. Also, Grandpa told me that we are going to do a lot of fun things." Says Dee. "Does it bother you a lot that I want to stay with them?"

"No, my child, it doesn't bother me, for you to stay next door. I hope you have a lot of fun." Della tries to smile. "But you know where we are if you need something you left at home. How about in the morning we have breakfast together? Would that be okay?" Della feels tears threatening to come out.

"Alright my little beautiful, we have to go, I am hungry," says Paul.

"Paul honey, it would be weird if you weren't hungry." Margaret says smiling.

After Paul, Margaret and Dee left, Della stood staring, at the door through which the three had exited. Suddenly, she felt Perry's strong arms around her waist. He push her hair still side placing tender butterfly kisses on her neck, to then rest his chin on her shoulder. "My lady, a penny for your thoughts."

"Oh Perry! I know I should be glad to see my little girl so happy. But I can't stop thinking that we are the ones Dee should be staying with, not them." She sighs, "Perry, tell me do you think all of this was worth it?" She asks glancing around the room. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"My beautiful lady, if you're referring to all of this, the office, our jobs, my answer is a resounding yes. Because all of this brought you to me, it's here where we fell in love, same job that brought Tom into our lives and our love brought us our daughter, to be completed with a beautiful granddaughter. If I had a chance to do my life over again, I wouldn't change anything, because our triumphs and failures brought us to where we are now, loving us, even after 30 years of marriage and a family." Perry responds kissing her unruly curls.

Della turns to look at him. "Then could tell me, why does it hurt so much?" She asks, hugging Perry tightly and leaning against his chest, starting to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter Seven**

After a pleasant and fun dinner at Grandma Chi-Chi's Restaurant, Margaret, Dee and Paul finally returned to the Drakes' home. That night, the two grandparents had enjoyed seeing their granddaughter so happy and excited to know she was going to stay with them for a whole week. Like Dee, Paul and Margaret were happy to have their precious little girl home.

Margaret couldn't help but smile watching Dee enjoying her food, just like Paul did. There certainly wasn't a Mason trait, much less Street. Although, Perry had always been a lover of good food and really enjoyed cooking, he could easily miss a lunch or dinner, if a case warranted it. It was also well known within the family inner circle that Della's multiple health issues over the years had started with her improper diet, increasing over time, to later become a constant concern.

Watching Paul and Dee eat like that, made Margaret think to herself, if anyone that didn't know them, watched them eat together, they would easily assume they were really grandfather and granddaughter. Because there was no doubt these two not only shared the same appetite, but also the way of eating.

It was known by Margaret that spicy food was never to Lizzie's liking. Della always commented the only time her daughter seemed to enjoy it was when she was pregnant. Remembering also when the kids were younger, how PJ use to tease Lizzie about her not being able to handle spicy food. Yet, her son always did well with this kind of food. Even he was about Dee's age when he first tasted it.

Margaret couldn't stop smiling, as she remembered the countless times Della and Perry had made fun of Paul seeing their godson be able to handle the spicy better than his father. How many times the godparents took their godson to dinner, just for the pleasure of seeing him enjoy eating.

Margaret's thoughts drifted further back in time, when great sadness had entered her friend's life. Those were really hard times for Della, as the doctors had confirmed her that it would be nearly impossible for her to become a mother. At the same time, Ana had felt the need to leave Los Angeles with Tom in search of a new job and better life for the two of them. This had nearly devastated her friend. Even though Ana had promised they could visit Tom any time and as often as they wanted. Their workload and distance made it difficult for Della and Perry to visit the child, which plunged Della into a deep depression, having lost the only child who had made her feel like a real mother. Making she turned all her attention and love to her godson PJ, which it formed a great bond between the two.

Now, leaning against the door frame of Andrea's room, watching Dee sleeping so peacefully hugging her rabbit, Margaret felt a surge of joy for her friend. That kind and wonderful woman who not only managed to have her own daughter, but also that beautiful and sweet granddaughter, so similar to her. She sighed sadly at the thought that if it had not been for her daughter in law's whims, maybe it would be her own grandson or granddaughter, who could have been sleeping in that bed and feel complete bliss.

A slight sound brought Margaret back to the present. Glancing up at the bed, she realized it had been Dee moving to can put her thumb in her mouth, it was something she had done since she was a baby. She remembered the first time she saw her little girl do it, that time, she couldn't help but think how much Dee looked like her son PJ, who also did it as a baby. Shaking her head pushed away her thoughts, trying not to compare Dee to her son. "For heaven's sake, Margaret Drake! Stop thinking about all this nonsense, this is already getting absurd and you, every day, older." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she felt an arms sliding around her waist from behind and holding her tight. "My beautiful, Mrs. Drake, you are anything but old." Paul whispers in her ear, kissing her long blonde hair.

"It's just the eyes of love, which makes you talk like that Mr. Drake. But I don't need to remind you I don't get any younger, as each year passes."

"Perhaps it may be true, but you, my lady, like fine wine, the older the better."

Margaret laughs as she turns to look at her husband. "And definitely you, Mr. Drake, over the years, keeps getting more and cheesier." She says, giving him a tender kiss on the lips and pulling his hand to leave the room together.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

It was Wednesday afternoon and it had already been two and a half days of the week where Lizzie had agreed to let Dee stay with the Drakes had passed.

The first night Dee ended up sleeping her way into the middle of her grandparents' bed. Paul and Margaret had left their granddaughter asleep in Andrea's room, to then head for their own room and get ready for sleep. They both just got into bed, when they realized the bedroom door was slowly opening, it revealing a small figure was standing there, carrying her rabbit in one hand, while with the other hand was rubbing her eyes.

"Dee darling, why are you awake? What is wrong? Can't you sleep?" Margaret asks worried.

Little girl shook her head. "No, granny, nothing is wrong with me. It's just that I feel alone in that room. I also miss my mommy and Aunt Andrea. Can I sleep here with you?" Dee asked, looking at her grandparents with those big hazel eyes. That same look, which always worked on a certain famous lawyer and now it was having an effect on them too, making them vulnerable to her charms and unable to deny her anything.

"Alright, my beautiful girl, come here!" Margaret says, patting the empty space on the bed between her and Paul. Smiling Dee ran to climb on the bed to lay down in the middle her grandparents. That night the Drakes slept hugging their little girl, enjoying the fact to have a child in home again.

The next morning at the house of the Masons, Paul had been teasing Perry throughout the course of breakfast, as under the pretext of being afraid of the dark, their precious granddaughter had come looking for him and Margaret to sleep next to them in their big bed. The lawyer hadn't mentioned a word, just kept his granite gaze on the private detective. However, like Margaret, the sadness in Della's eyes was not lost on Perry. Realizing the reason for that sadness, Margaret offered her friend that when things were quiet at the Mason´s office, she could drive Dee with them, so that the three have lunch together. Hearing her friend's offer, Della smiled at her gratefully.

Wednesday morning Della called Margaret to inform her, they were getting an extended lunch break before returning to court. Margaret gladly agreed to drop Dee off at the office, for her to eat with her Nana and Grand-dey. They both were happy can enjoy lunch with their granddaughter. Perry had ordered lunch at Clay's, along his angel's favorite cake. They three would eat in the law library, while Margaret went to lunch with her husband. On their way back to court Perry and Della would bring Dee back to Paul's office, so Margaret could take her home.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

As Dee and Margaret arrived at the Drake house, it was heard ringing phone. As soon as Margaret opened the door, Dee come in hurried through the opening, running to answer the phone. "Drake house," said little girl, into the receiver as she looked back at her Grandmother, to make sure she had answered it properly.

There were several seconds of silence, a light sigh, finally a voice, "Hi, Dee, I'm PJ, I would like to speak with my Mom." He replies, a bit puzzled why Lizzie's daughter had answered his family's phone.

"UNCLE PJ!" Dee shouts excitedly. "Granny, its Uncle PJ." She says, while hand the handset over to Margaret.

Margaret thanks her, smiling as watching her goes over to the coffee table, where she sits on the floor to take out her coloring book and supplies. Suddenly, Margaret remembers the call. "PJ, darling, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting your call until Sunday. Tell me, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, Mom. I'm calling to tell you that Gala and I will be arriving in Los Angeles tomorrow morning. She has to be there, because of her work and as I have a week off, I decided to come with her."

"Son that is wonderful, I'm really happy. You know how much your Dad and I miss you."

"Me too, I miss you both. Mom, tell me, what is Dee doing there with you. I thought she and the girls were living in Bolero Beach near Grandma Mae. Besides, shouldn't she be at school?"

Margaret can hears the slight annoyance in her son's voice, but despite it, chose to ignore. "Dee is staying with us this week, as preschool has vacation break."

"I see, but that still doesn't answer my question as to why Dee is with you and not with the Masons."

"It's really simple, Lizzie and Andrea have had to return to Boston due to their work. And before you ask me, why your grandma Mae doesn't take care of her? It's because she isn't in Bolero Beach, but in San Francisco visiting a sick friend."

"Then why isn't Dee staying with Aunt Della and Uncle Perry?" PJ asks again.

"Because, your Aunt and Uncle have been involved with a very difficult case for the last weeks." Margaret pauses. "PJ, tell me. Why does it sound like you don't like the idea of Dee staying here with us?"

Margaret could hear her son take a deep breath. "Mom..." Then an awkward silence, invade the phone line, while he tries get his words together properly. "Mom, it's not the fact that Dee is staying with you that bothers me, but it's not the right time."

"Isn't it the right time? PJ tell me, what is that supposed to mean?" Margaret asks.

"It's Gala... Mom... You know, doesn't feel comfortable with Dee around her, seeing her always reminds her of the baby we lost."

"Well, my dear son. I have bad news for you and your wife. If my dear daughter-in-law Gala Crawley Drake is not comfortable with my little girl here. She can just stay at her parents' house and not come visit us, as I certainly don't think she would be interested in seeing us."

"Mom, please, for a moment you could pretend that you have some kind of affection for my wife and that you really care about her feelings." PJ responds angrily.

Margaret breathes to calm down. "Son, I'm sorry I didn't react well. But you know, I don't like that Gala blaming Dee for the loss of your baby."

"Mom, I understand that you do not like the way Gala acts, but you must understand losing our child was very painful for both of us and especially for her." He pauses, "going back to the original question of why the time is not right. The answer is, we were planning to stay with you this week."

"PJ, tell me, why are you and Gala going to stay with us and not with her parents as they always have?"

"It happens that Gala's brother and his family have come to Los Angeles from New York and are staying at their parents' house. So we thought the best thing would be to stay with you and Dad. But with Dee there, it's would get awkward, as having her at home would only be a constant reminder of the loss of our baby." PJ becomes silent for moment, "Mom, why don't you ask Aunt Della to take her granddaughter? Plus, if they are too busy to take care of her Uncle Perry has enough money to pay a nanny for a week to take care of her."

"PJ, I can't believe that you suggested that! I will not allow a strange person to take care of my girl, if I can take care of her. Besides, I'm the one who offered it, to Lizzie." Margaret says, her voice louder than she wanted.

This caught the attention of Dee, who get up from her place, "Granny..." The little girl says staring at Margaret with worried eyes.

"Dee sweetie, quiet, nothing is wrong. Please, sit down and continue coloring." Margaret smiles at her granddaughter, while little girl returns to what she was doing. Then she pays attention to the phone and her son again.

"I just want to remind you and Dad aren't her grandparents. So she is practically being cared for by strangers. Mom..." He pauses, "please, for once in your life could you stop thinking about the Mason children and think more about your own children. Andrea and I also want to have your and Dad's support when we need it. Now it turns out that not only did you take care of Lizzie since she was a baby, but you also do the same with Dee. I never have understood, why Aunt Della and her daughter decided to be mothers. If for them their priority is their work, before their own children." PJ finally stopped letting go of all his accumulated resentment. Yet, he regretted doing it the moment he finished speaking.

Margaret couldn't believe what she had just heard, her son had become an insensitive and selfish person towards his own family. She had no doubt that all of this was the fine courtesy of her daughter-in-law. "Paul Drake Junior, I am only going to say this once. Never again I want to hear say that Dee is not my granddaughter!" She pauses, trying to calm herself down, not wanting to disturb Dee again. "Get this into your head, she is my granddaughter and we love her as well as her mother, although neither of them, carry our blood. Even if you and Andrea ever give us grandchildren, it would never occur to us to make any difference with her. All of our grandchildren will be treated the same way." There are a few seconds of silence, "PJ, now listen carefully, should you and Gala decided to stay here with us, you will be welcomed with opened arms. There are no conditions on anyone who is staying here. Dee will be staying with us, until her mother and your sister return from Boston and if you both can't handle that, may I suggest you try a hotel, there are several very good ones here in Los Angeles. I do think that Mrs. Drake will feel more comfortable there than with people inferior to her. Have I made it perfectly clear?"

"Yes mom, everything was clear," PJ replies, wishing he could tell his mother that they would go to a hotel for the emotional calm of his wife, but it's was not so simple, as they certainly were not in good financial condition. So all PJ had left was to accept what his mother demanded, like it or not.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

After hanging up the phone, Margaret took Dee upstairs to bathe her and a short nap before dinner. While she was preparing dinner, Paul arrived home, it was then that she informed him of her conversation with their son. He was angry at his son's behavior towards Dee, although her husband had always been the most accommodating to their daughter-in-law's whims, which annoyed Margaret a lot. This time Gala, had passed the limits when messing with his little beauty. He promised Margaret that upon their son's arrival, he would have a discussion with him, to remind him that the Masons were not strangers, but their family.

Dinner passed rather quietly, but Margaret realized that Dee barely touched her food, she only dedicated to play with it around the plate. It was strange for her, as her little one had always enjoyed a good appetite. She attributed this, to Dee's lunch with her grandparents, which surely had included a double portion of her favorite cake.

While Margaret cleaned the last of the dinner dishes, Paul had taken his little beauty outside to play for a while. When she finished, she went to get her little girl, as it was time for her to go to bed. Once Dee had settled in, Margaret sat on the edge of the bed to read her one of the fairy tale books Lizzie had sent. When finally her little girl fell asleep, Margaret went to take a shower, getting ready for bed. Then she went down to the living room, with a book in hand, where she found Paul stretched out on the couch reading his own book. It wasn't long before exhaustion caught up with both of them, deciding went upstairs, to their own bed. They both had fallen asleep almost immediately, Margaret wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, when she felt a tiny hands, attempting to shake her awake.

"Granny, Granny! Please, get up, I don't feel good, my tummy hurts a lot." A small voice whispered in her ear.

Margaret was still groggy from sleep, when she heard a slight moan of pain. Sitting up quickly she reached out to light the lamp. As the room lit up, she could see her little girl's flushed and sweaty face, clearly showing signs of pain. "Dee, sweetie, what's up?" Reaching to touch her forehead, she realize how warm Dee was. Margaret quickly moves her other hand, to shake her husband and awake him up.

Paul woke with a jolt. "Margaret, honey! What's wrong?" He asks, as he turns around to look at her.

Swinging her legs onto the floor, Margaret takes her girl into her lap. "Paul, its Dee! She's got a fever and her tummy hurts."

"Granny... I'm going to be sick!" Dee's face changed color, Margaret getting up holding her as they went to the bathroom. Putting Dee down, the little one emptied what little was in her tummy, starting to cry. "Granny... it hurts a lot, I want Mommy!"

Paul had sat up reaching for the phone, to call Perry and Della, just to get the answering machine. Then he tried to locate them at their office, getting the same results. "Hey, Margaret, I'm not getting an answer from them, either their house or at their office and also can't locate the girls." He says, hanging the phone up a bit harder than he had intended. "DAMN! What kind of detective am I, which I can't find none of them? When I should do it without difficulty." Paul shouts beginning to feel useless and frustrated. He hated seeing any of his girls in pain, especially his littlest beauty.

Margaret approaches Paul, carrying a sobbing Dee, whose head was resting on her grandmother's shoulder. She place her free hand on her husband's shoulder, to reassure him. "Paul, love, please, calm down. Desperation won't help us, all it will do is scare Dee more."

"Granny, it still hurts," Dee's small voice is heard, the anguish in the girl's voice.

"Paul, we can't wait any longer, we have to get her to the hospital, right now!" Margaret says to her husband.

He nods, as she turns her attention to her granddaughter, "Sweetheart, I need you to lay down on the bed for a couple more minutes. We're going to get dressed and take you over to the hospital," Margaret lays Dee down in the spot her husband had just gotten up from. After dressing, Paul found his keys then sat next to his littlest beauty, while his wife finishes dressing. Once dressed she went to Andrea's room to retrieve a robe and blanket for her little girl. Once the necessary items were collected, she found Paul waiting at the top of the stairs, he handed Dee to there as he went to get the car and within minutes all three were on their way to the hospital.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Upon arrival at the Emergency room reception, a nurse quickly took little girl to the pediatrics area, while another nurse handed the paperwork for Dee's admission to Paul and Margaret and point a place to wait. As they sat down, Margaret's façade of calm and in control quickly disappeared. "Paul... if something happens to my baby, I don't know what I'm going to do." She says, as wipes tears. "Tell me, how will I be able to face Lizzie, Della or Perry? If something happens to her." Margaret asks hugging her husband and starting to sob.

"Love, quiet," Paul whispers, hugging his wife tighter and kissing her on the forehead. "Don't cry, everything will be fine. I assure you that nothing bad will happen to our little girl. You know how kids are, one minute their sick, next minute their skipping rope and doing handstands."

"No, Paul! You didn't see how she was suffering." She says, wiping her eyes again.

It was several minutes later, when a young doctor looking to be the same age as Lizzie and Andrea, appeared in the waiting room.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dee Street's relatives. I am Doctor Elisa Richards, resident on duty." She says.

"We are Dee Streets' family," replied Margaret as Paul and her stood up.

"Oh, are you her parents?" She asked, surprised at the seeing the middle age couple.

Margaret shakes her head. "NO, we're not her parents, but her grandparents. Doctor, could you tell us, how our granddaughter is?" She asks.

"OH, I see, I apologize." She smiles. "First I will tell you both, the girl is now calm and we have just given her some medications for fever and pain. Plus, we've done a checkup and are waiting on blood test results, as we need to prepare her for surgery."

"Surgery?" Margaret asks scared. "Doctor, why do you have to operate on my granddaughter?"

"She has appendicitis, happily you acted correctly coming here immediately, preventing it from turning into peritonitis. The doctor pauses. "But, right now, we have a problem that must be solved before operating her, because if we don't, it could really become a problem."

"Doctor, what inconvenience are you talking about?" Margaret asks.

"When I reviewed the girl's medical records, there I found out Dee is AB negative, which in itself if an unusual blood type. Unfortunately we only have one unit in our blood bank and at least we need to have two units, in case there an issue during the operation."

"Doctor! I'm AB negative." Paul says, "Just show me, where to go and I will donate, all blood my granddaughter needs."

"This sounds perfect." Dr. Richards quickly turned her attention to a nearby nurse and signals her to approach them. After speak to her briefly, the nurse takes Paul by the elbow, escorting him out of the reception area. Then turns his attention back to Margaret, "It was very lucky that you're the girl's paternal grandparents, so we don't have to wait to find a donor."

"Doctor, what makes you think my husband and I are Dee's paternal grandparents? We only indicated that we are her grandparents." Margaret was intrigued how the doctor had come to that conclusion.

"Oh! Excuse me, I forget sometimes not everyone has to know medicine." She smiles, "what happens is that if your granddaughter's has this type of blood, it's because she inherited it from her father, which he received from your husband. Assuming that is the connection, unless there is a remote chance that Dee's other grandfather is also AB negative." Pausing, "Ma'am, may I suggest that you try to reach her parents, as I have to leave to prepare for your Dee's surgery. Soon, I will send a nurse over to take you to see her for a few moments."

"Thank you!" Margaret replies, her thoughts focused on what was said, as Dr. Richards smiles and away from her.

After pushing the recent conversation with Dr. Richards out of her mind, Margaret sat back down to complete with Dee's admission paperwork. Nearly had finished, when a nurse arrived and after taking the clipboard from her hands, she asked to follow her to the cubicle where her little girl was. Once there Margaret leaned over the bed, brushing some curls off her girl's forehead and kiss her cheek, she sat down in the chair by the bed. Then her mind wandered again, but this time she focused over the past few days. Focusing on the similarities between PJ and Dee her way of sleeping, her eating habits, her way of looking when something surprised her, the same surprised look of her son. All this made her drift back in time, to the first day she saw this beautiful girl for the first time. On that occasion, her heart had filled with a great love, for that little premature baby, it was the same love, she had for her own children since the day they were born.

Margaret had always assumed it was because of how much this little one looked like her dear friend Della, besides the fact she loved Lizzie as her own daughter. Dr. Richards had assumed they were her paternal grandparents, yet she couldn't figure that to be true. And if it were, how on earth did this happen? Because as far as she knew Lizzie and PJ never had any kind of relationship. Except for the same kind of PJ and Andrea brother and sister relationship. If her son was always been in love with Gala, since early days of high school and never saw Lizzie as a woman, but only as his sister's shadow. So, if something happened between them, why Lizzie made the choice to tell everyone Dee's father had been a complete stranger? Why didn't she say Dee belonged to them too? And if PJ was Dee's father, why didn't she tell him? But if he knew, how could her own son, abandon and be so indifferent to his own daughter? Many unanswered questions that would have to be answered.

Margaret sighed, glancing at her sleeping little girl. Suddenly the realization hit her, somehow that she couldn't explain, Dee... her precious girl was not only a Mason... but a Drake as well...

_***Author's Notes ***_

Approximately 4% of people (4 in 100) in the United States have AB-type blood, with 1% having AB-negative (AB-) blood and 3% having AB-positive (AB +).


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

**Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for always being by my side helping and supporting me.**

**All the errors are only mine.**

**Chapter ****Eight**

It was already past midnight, when Perry and Della finally had arrived home. They both had a long and exhausting day at work, this was only tolerable thanks to their lunch in the afternoon with their angel. A fact that made them immensely happy, even if this happiness lasted for a short time. But sadness also came in as they realized that if it hadn't been for the demands of their work, would have been the ones spending the whole week taking care for Dee instead of the Drakes.

That same afternoon and after leaving their little girl at Paul's office. Della and Perry returned to the courthouse, where things was going from bad to worse them. Not knowing what else to try, to help your client, Perry found himself at a dead end. A fact that made him feel completely frustrated and nervous. It made him sick just to imagine that an innocent person would end up in the gas chamber for not doing his job well. Until Frank Faulkner, one of the best Paul's operatives, arrived, who brought transcendental information, which would helped to solve the case and thus freeing their client from all charges. But until it was corroborated, none of this could be brought to the judge. Which means that they both would have to drive up to Santa Barbara, to be sure for themselves the information provided was true and in this case the scales of justice would tip in their favor.

It was a long time before they finally managed to verify that all the information was true and above all it could be used in their favor. Upon returning to Los Angeles, they decided to stop by Angelo's first for a late dinner. Over the years it had become Della's favorite restaurant. Therefore, it was already past midnight, when they arrived their home.

After entering, Perry went to get a glass of water from the kitchen, while Della went upstairs, to their bedroom. Sitting on the bed for a moment, she smiled at the knowledge that in the morning, after presented the information gathered to the judge to request dismiss charges against their client, they would finally be free to enjoy their Angel for the rest of the week.

Upon entering their room, Perry found his wife sat on the edge of the bed, deep in own thought. "A penny for your thoughts, my beautiful lady," he says as he sat next to her.

Hearing her husband's voice, she, looked over at him, with tears of joy. "I was just thinking that if in the morning, everything goes according to plan, we will be able to return to the office and wrap up quickly all the paperwork, to spend the rest of the week enjoying our little girl. Isn't that wonderful?" Della's face brighter with emotion.

Perry placed his arm around Della's shoulder, to draw her close him. "Of course! That sounds just wonderful, to me too." He smiles her, as kiss his wife's brown curls, feeling so happy, to see her excited to finally be able enjoy their sweet girl.

Sighing, Della stares at her husband. "I really have to be honest with you and me, in this last few days, I couldn't help but feel jealous of Margaret, thinking that because of our obligations, Dee was spending time with her and Paul. Perry, I want to enjoy my granddaughter too! You don't know, how much pains me to think, which once again the demands of this job will take away me the opportunity to enjoy my little girl's childhood like it was with Lizzie and Tom."

"Well you don't need to be jealous or feel bad about anything. After court tomorrow, we will come home and go over to the Drakes to take our granddaughter to eat where ever she wants, then to the mall. Perhaps I can put my courtroom tactics to use, and convince our stubborn little one to allow us to purchase the most beautiful dress, we can find. What do my beautiful lady, think about that idea?" Perry says his wife, giving her a mischievous dimpled smile.

"Love, that sounds wonderful." Della replies, giving him a tender kiss on the lips, of thanks.

At that moment, the phone rang, causing Perry to groan in frustration. "Jeez, Della! If this is a client that needs us, I swear. You're going to need to find a lawyer for me, as I will end up murdering someone." Picking up the phone, "MANSON!" He yells.

"Perry... It's me... Paul. You and Della need to get over here, to Rampart General* as soon as possible."

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Perry had to use all his willpower to drive without exceeding the speed limit allowed, in his attempt to get them safely to their little Angel. Hearing from Paul what had happened to Dee, upset both Masons. Della started to cry blaming herself for not being with her baby, when she was needed most. Paul informed them that he had managed to reach the girls in Boston and they would be on the next possible flight to LAX. Even with Paul's assurance that Dee was alright and come through the operation without any issues. Yet, he knew, neither of them, could feel calm until they saw it with their own eyes.

As soon as they arrived at the reception desk, the Masons were directed to the pediatric section. Stepping off the elevator, they stopped at the nurses' station asking for Dee Street, there one nurse kindly indicated them where to go it. When Perry and Della finally arrive in the pediatric area, could to see the Drakes waiting across the hall. Paul, realizing it, got up quickly to catch up with them.

"Paul... my little... tell us, how is she?" Della's anguished voice was more than just a whisper, as tears streamed down her face.

"Beautiful, calm down, she is just fine, it was appendicitis. Happily, we got here in time and everything could be handled without any complications. She's now in recovery. We're supposed to be able to see her, once the doctor authorizes to move her to a room." Paul says while giving her a reassuring hug.

After Paul released his hug from Della, they both realized Margaret had joined them. While she reached to hug her best friend too. "Della darling, you don't need to worry, because our granddaughter is fine and we'll see her soon." Della nods, giving her friend a sad smile of thanks.

Nor Della, nor Paul or Perry, had understood at the time, what Margaret's words implied. They also didn't notice the slight change in her tone voice, when she referred to Dee, as our granddaughter. She had decided, not to say anything until had a conversation with both girls and thus confirm, what for her was already a reality. However, she would speak to Andrea first, as she knew how to pressure her daughter to get the truth from her. Although she didn't need that, because she was sure her sweet little girl not just belonged to the Masons, but to the Drakes as well.

At that time the Dr. Richards, approached them. "Mr. and Mrs. Drake, I want to inform you about your granddaughter's condition. If you two will kind to follow me, please."

"Doctor, my wife and I will join you too." Said Perry.

"Excuse me sir, but I can only give information to the child's relatives." Dr. Richards replies, curious about the other couple.

"Doctor, that's understandable, that's why we will follow you, as Dee is our granddaughter too." Replied Perry.

"Oh, I see. So, are they Dee's maternal grandparents?"

"Yes that's exactly it. We are Dee's mother's parents. I'm Perry Mason, this is my wife Della."

Extending her hand, Doctor smiles. "Nice to meet both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Mason. I'm Dr. Elisa Richards." She says, as shakes Perry's hand. "Sir, excuse my curiosity. Perhaps I am being impertinent with this question. But by any chance, are you, the famous lawyer Perry Mason?"

Perry nods. "Yes, I am, although I doubt that it is as famous, as you think," he smiles. "But right now, I'm not a lawyer, but a concerned grandfather for the health of your little patient."

"Of course, Sir, but I do have one more question, just to clear up the medical records and names. If you are Mason and the other grandparents are Drake. I'm just wondering, why child's last name is Street?"

"Our daughter, decided to use my maiden name for professional reasons, since like her father, she is a lawyer. But wants to forge her own path in the legal field without possible getting a position within a firm because of who her father is." Smiled Della, "plus the fact Dee's father is not present in their life, by choice, is more reason for the name Street."

"Granted, that clears up part of my doubts. But your answer leaves me with more questions than answers, as I assumed the Drakes were Dee's paternal grandparents. Perhaps, I misunderstood. But my question is, why you two introduced yourselves as her grandparents?" Elisa, asks, as looks questioningly at Paul and Margaret.

"Because in a way that's true, as we've been friends for a very long time. Plus, our children grew up together, and Paul does work for Perry." Della replies immediately. But those words hit Margaret hard, making her want to scream that her friend was mistaken. Because it was almost a fact that Dee was a Drake too. "That is why it is natural for them to claim her, as their own" Says Della.

"I guess my confusion was further increased when Mr. Drake confirmed me that I had the same blood type as Dee. Which turned out to be a good in the end, as we did not have enough blood reserves of that type. We never know, when any complication may arise, during a operation, that having a couple extra units of blood on hand is always indispensable."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean Doctor. I know Dee has the same blood type as Perry and her mom. But I don't know, what relation, would there be with Paul sharing the same blood type with Dee? To think, that Paul and Margaret are her paternal grandparents." Della asked.

Dr. Richards smiles. "I'm sorry as I explained earlier to Mrs. Drake, sometimes forget not everyone knows about Medicine. Dee is AB negative, which is something unusual, as only 1% of the population in USA are this particular blood type. In addition, there is the fact that babies generally inherit the blood factor from the father, so I just took it as a fact, when I found out that Mr. Drake and Dee had the same blood type, as I believed they were her real grandparents." She replies, giving an apologetic glance at them. "Yet, I realize, this coincidence worked in our favor, as waiting for a blood donor would have been detrimental to the child."

"Doctor, please tell me, is it possible that Dee's father has a different blood type from hers? Since her maternal grandfather and her mother have the same blood." Margaret asks thinking that maybe she had just been carried away by the wish that Dee really was her granddaughter.

"Yes ma'am there might be this possibility, but that would be just as unusual as the fact that she has this blood type. The girl's father is more likely to be AB negative as well."

Hearing the answer Margaret let out her breath, which she did not know, that she had been holding.

"Doctor, now, could you tell us how our granddaughter is?" Perry asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry! Well, I am happy to tell you that everything went as expected, she has already been moved into her room. Right now, she is asleep and probably will be for all night. So, if you wish to see her, you can only do so for a short period of time as visiting hours are over and none of you are the parents her."

"Doctor, could we please see my little girl?" Margaret asks.

Doctor nods, "Yes, ma'am, but like I said earlier it will only be for a few minutes. Yet, I'm afraid to inform you that only Mr. and Mrs. Mason can do it, as the hospital has strict rules regarding after-hours visits. You and Mr. Drake will be able to see her tomorrow." Elisa replies, as she looks at Paul and Margaret to apologize.

Margaret was about to take issue, when she felt Paul's hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Okay, Doctor, we do understand. But it's just we've considered each other to be family for well over thirty years. Isn't it, honey?" Said Paul, glancing at his wife.

Margaret was left with no choice but to nod. Even if she thought this really wasn't fair to them, as they were Dee's grandparents as well. Therefore, they should be to have the same rights as Della and Perry. Yet, for now she could only resign herself and wait until she can talk to Lizzie, to set things straight

"One more thing, were any of you able to contact the child's mother?" Dr. Richards asks.

"Yes, doctor, she and our daughter will be arriving from Boston, in a few hours. They will be here as soon as possible tomorrow." Replies Paul.

"That is good, as I have to bring her up to speed on everything related to her daughter's health. Plus, I'll have to give her specific instructions for when we discharge Dee." She smiles, "so, if there is nothing else, I proceed to withdraw and in a moment a nurse will be here, to take Mr. and Mrs. Mason, to see their granddaughter." She steps back. "I'll see you all again tomorrow. Good night!" She says, as she turns to disappear down the corridor.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

It wasn't long before a nurse came to get the Masons, taking them to Dee's room. Upon entering the room, both Della and Perry's eyes bean to water at the sight of their little angel sleeping in the big bed. Della couldn't contain the pang of guilt beginning to fill her. She kept telling herself over and over that she should have been with her granddaughter, not anywhere else. Her little girl, her baby's baby, had been suffering not her knowing.

Stepping closer to the bed, Della leaned over the railing, to move the brown curls on her little girl's face with her fingers. Her baby was sleeping so calmly without any trace of pain, unaware of anything around her. Della remembered how that little angel unexpectedly entered their lives. Although at first this was a fact that caused a great stir throughout their family. She would never change it, as neither she nor Perry would know how to live now without their little treasure.

Suddenly, Della felt Perry's strong arms grasp her waist from behind. "Love, please relax, our angel will be fine and soon we will have her at home to love and spoil her as usual."

"Perry, I know that. But still, I feel guilty that I wasn't there, when she needed me the most. How do you think my little girl felt? When she didn't feel good and neither her mother or we were there, for her. I get angry with myself, imagining that she was calling us and we didn't go to her side because we were dealing with a stranger. She's just a four-year-old girl who must have thought we don't care."

"Della, don't think like that, she knows that we love her and how important she is to us. Granted! Perhaps due to our work, we can't spend the time that we would like to with her. You will see that she will understand when she grows up, as did her mother and uncle. She will know that we do this to help people in need."

"Perry..." She pauses, "the problem is, maybe our children never understood." Replies Della sadly.

"Della, you can't believe that. Our children always have known and accepted the importance of our work and even they two, chosen professions that serve to help people." Smiles Perry.

Maybe, our children may have chosen to help people too. But that doesn't mean they understand. Perry, remembers, we rarely got to be with them when they really needed us, rather I wasn't there." Della sighs, "do you really think our children trust us? Look how we found out about Lizzie's pregnancy, she had nearly six months along. And if it weren't for all the mess Laura Robertson made in Boston Tom wouldn't have told us about Diana. They have always chosen other people to be their confidents. Now tell me, do you still think I'm wrong?"

"Yes, I do, our children trust us. Because those kids two are as stubborn and strong headed as their mother." Perry replies. "Always wanting to do things for themselves, without seeking or asking for help from anyone." Perry hugs Della tighter, leaning closer to her ear, he whispers. "Plus, I'm sure that little treasured sleeping beauty, will be just as stubborn. She has not only inherited the physical appearance of her beautiful Grandmother, but her indomitable character as well."

This caused Della a slight laugh, as she elbowed Perry in his ribs. "Mr. Mason, at this point I'd like to set the record straight, reminding you, that inherited stubbornness isn't mine alone. Because the explosive temperament of this little young lady, it's a courtesy exclusively yours."

"Alright, let's say this little imp in disguise carries the best of both of us." He smiles, while kissing her soft curls. "My beautiful lady, I am to inform you that we need to leave before a nurse comes to send us on our way. Plus, we need to get home, so we can rest and get some sleep."

"Perry, I'm not going home, I may not be able to stay here with her, but it won't stop me from staying here at the hospital. There is no reason for me to be that far away from my little girl. I don't want to think that something could happen and I'm not here."

"Della, love, don't even start on that. You already heard what Dr. Richards said. The operation was a success, our little angel came thru it just fine and will be sleeping the rest of the night. Even, if she wake up, it won't be for long, plus the staff can handle it. Tell me, what would happen if you get sick too? My lady, you need to rest, to help and support our daughter to get through this. Imagine how my princess is feeling right now, because, being as stubborn as her mother, she's probably blaming herself for not being here with her daughter. You have to remember, we are both parents and grandparents in this situation. So let's say goodnight to our little angel and let's go home. It's okay?" Della nodded and after each kissed their little girl's forehead, they left.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

The next morning, the Masons and Drakes, arrived early to the hospital. In the pediatric unit, they found Andrea waiting for them, who informed them that Lizzie was with Dr. Richards. While Perry and Della went to Dee's room to see to their granddaughter. Paul left the hospital in search of something to eat for his daughter and goddaughter, imagining that neither had eaten recently, coming straight from the airport to the hospital.

When the two Drake women were left alone in the waiting room, Andrea could see how her mother's expression suddenly changed. "Mom, what is wrong? Why are you suddenly looking at me like that? Tell me, what is going on?" Andrea asks nervously feeling her mother's cold gaze upon her.

"That is exactly, what I want you to tell me and I just want to hear the truth from you..."

_***Author's Notes ***_

For those who do not know the series "Emergency!" Rampart General Hospital, belongs there.


End file.
